<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riptide by meatbunz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482276">Riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatbunz/pseuds/meatbunz'>meatbunz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Surfer AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi smoking is my new religion, Alternate Universe - Surfers, And they were lifeguards, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Bokuto is totally smitten, Comedy, Daichi owns an adorable juice bar, Drinking, Everyone needs a relationship like Daichi and Suga, Feral Suga like in canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I PROMISE I DONT HAVE A MUSICAL ADDICTION, I don't know anything about surfing but I'm trying, I feel like I'm forgetting something so I'll get back to this, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Like seriously make a move, M/M, Oikawa and Suga are gossip kings and I love them, Post-Break Up, Returning Home, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Yamaguchi is completely clueless, so much pining, tsukishima needs a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatbunz/pseuds/meatbunz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo always loved living by the beach. So living in the city for six years took some getting used to to say the least. Meeting Bokuto and Tsukishima, however, made it more bearable after all three of them managed to find one common interest: surfing.</p><p>Bokuto especially thrived, having control and spirit for the sport like no one Kuroo or Tsukishima had ever met before. But after a fateful incident with Bokuto on the wrong side of the waves, the day-to-day subject is shunned. </p><p>So, what happens when they return to Kuroo’s hometown on the coast? When Kuroo reacquaints him with those he’s missed, Bokuto struggles to reacquaint himself with the one thing that’s been gone from his life for too long, and Tsukishima suddenly finds himself head over heels after an entire life of reserved, quiet emotions?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Surfer AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dancing queen and new beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here!” Bokuto exclaimed gleefully as he drummed his fingertips on the dashboard and grinned madly. He turned in his seat, gripped the back of it with one hand and the wind shield with the other and hoisted himself up over the door of their open-top Jeep and onto the ground of the car park, landing with a loud thud. He turned with a proud stance to the two still sat in the car who had just watched the pointless act.</p><p>“There are doors for a reason, Bo,” Kuroo stated, reaching to his side and to grasp the handle, popping open the door whilst keeping his eye contact with Bokuto, eyebrows raised, “just like that. Such simple devices I thought even you had managed to figure out after 25 years.” </p><p>“The reminder of my age was not necessary, “ Bokuto pouted, clearly put out that he was already in his mid twenties, but the previous smile returned as he continued his train of thought, “I’m just so excited I didn’t have time for the door!” </p><p>Kuroo exchanged eye contact with their final passenger, who sighed, slowly pushing his glasses up his nose before glancing back and forth between the two he had just travelled with. “I don’t even know how to respond to his energy anymore.”</p><p>“It’s because you don’t have any Tsukishima.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p>“Come on, lighten up! We’re on vacation! And you’re stuck with us for the whole thing so get used to it, ” Kuroo smiled at him as he dropped himself to the ground after reopening his own door, “I’m just glad he had the window down on the way here so he didn’t smash it with his foot.” He pushed his door closed and walked around to the boot of their Jeep, followed by Tsukishima who was glad to get out of the back seat. Why he had to be treated like a child with these two he would never know. </p><p>The evening sky displayed a beautiful sunset, decorated with deep orange and pale yellow but also peppered with the odd candy floss pinks and calming lilac. The smell of the sea air was something all three of them could get used to, and they took their time making their way to the back of the car so they could soak in the atmosphere a little more, making a point to stretch a little as they did so. After all, they were three six foot plus guys who had been stuck in a car for the past few hours, everything felt cramped and achy.</p><p>“Ah not you,” Kuroo gently raised his hand against Tsukishima’s chest as he approached the boot, which he bounced off slightly, not seeing it at first. He looked down at Kuroo’s palm, brows knitted in confusion, and Kuroo handed him a few sheets of paper, “you check us in, we’ll bring the stuff to the front desk and meet you there.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“You want to be left alone with this guy?” He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards Bokuto, who was currently trying to hold all three of their suitcases at the same time, with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in a serious expression, or at least as serious as Bokuto could get. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, clamping the paper between his palm and fingertips, causing it to crease, as he began stalking towards the entrance to their motel. </p><p>Just as he reached the door, he heard Bokuto remark that “the gays have arrived!” He paused in fear at the fact that he had actually committed himself to come on this holiday with these two idiots, and quickly stepped into the establishment before anyone who heard Bokuto could link his presence to that of Tsukishima’s. Kuroo cackled, clearly amused by his best friend, having known him for so long that he’d grown accustomed to his impulsive outbursts. Bokuto always claimed it was part of his charm.</p><p>He flapped the paper slightly, trying to smooth out the creases he’d caused, holding the screws of his glasses so they would stay in place as he raised the fine print of the paper towards him for closer inspection. </p><p>Room 12. One double bed. One single bed. </p><p>He glared at the text, going over it to make sure that he had read it correctly. </p><p>He had. </p><p>Those fuckers. </p><p>He calmed his annoyance, silently regretting not looking over the room they had booked a month ago and leaving it to the two idiots he called friends. He approached what he assumed was the main desk, populated only by the receptionist, who was spinning a pen between his middle and index fingers whilst sipping on coffee, occasionally pausing his pen to take a few notes on the documents on the desk in front of him. The receptionist noticed him walk towards the desk he was situated at, and promptly lowered his pen and mug, swallowing his sip of coffee and plastering on a welcoming, but not visibly fake, smile.</p><p>“Hi, my name’s Ennoshita, welcome to The Oceanside Ace! Are you here to check in?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Tsukishima hated the formalities of checking into a room which he was always lumbered with, enjoying the moment it’s over and he’s able to just go to his room much more, “Room 12, three of us.” He sheepishly handed over the documents despite being unsure of what the receptionist needed. A few minutes passed of “how long will you staying for; food is unfortunately not provided; there is a space just round there (Ennoshita bent his arm in what looked like a highly uncomfortable way to show the space to the right of where they were) where residents can store surf boards and other equipment they wish.” Tsukishima actually found that one quite thoughtful for a motel less than a minute’s walk from the seafront, but didn’t comment on it, instead upholding his straight face. </p><p>Tsukishima took three sets of keys offered to him by Ennoshita for himself, Kuroo and Bokuto, and bowed his head slightly in gratitude as he turned to walk out the door and to the car to help carry their luggage. </p><p>Before his hand could reach the handle though, Kuroo flung the door open with his foot, leg completely parallel to the floor, carrying a large red duffle bag on his left shoulder, supported by his left arm, a hard-plastic suitcase, decorated by a city scene at dusk, in his right hand, which tagged along a few feet behind him, and his prized possession, his surfboard, was tucked under his arm, which laid flush against his torso. His board had a red to black gradient across the entire surface, perfectly framing a white hibiscus flower in the centre. </p><p>Bokuto followed behind in tow, with a black and gold highlighted suitcase in one hand and a forest green one decorated with vegetation patterns and a large dinosaur in the other, both trailing a few feet behind him. One dark green duffel bag was slung clumsily onto his shoulder, mirrored by another white duffel bag with black straps. </p><p>Kuroo came to an abrupt stop in front of Tsukishima, not expecting him to have been there, causing a chain that lead Bokuto to bump into the back of Kuroo. Both duffel bags on Bokuto’s shoulders fell forward into the crooks of his elbows, shooting his weight forward so his forehead ended up in Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo gave a yelp and pushed him away with his back as Bokuto readjusted the bags back onto his shoulder, obviously not learning from the failure a few seconds before. </p><p>Tsukishima shook his head in disappointment but ignored the mess his two friends clearly were and glanced at Kuroo’s board as he dropped the duffel bag from his shoulder to the ground. </p><p>“There’s a space round there where you can leave that board and our towels when we’re not using them,” he raised a set of the keys and tossed them in the air, which allowed Kuroo to catch them easily and drop them into his pocket, “one key’s for our room, the other for our space round there. It’ll be labelled 12 ‘cause that’s our room number.” The keys themselves had tiny white stickers on them which bore initials so they could be distinguished; ‘R.K’ for ‘Room Key’ and ‘S.K’ for ‘Storage Key.’ </p><p>He held onto Bokuto’s keys for now, dropping them into his own pocket, assuming it’d probably be for the best that Bokuto got more things when he wasn’t carrying so much as it was. Tsukishima glanced between Bokuto and Kuroo sharply, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“Why didn’t you grab my board?” Kuroo scoffed.</p><p>“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, that nasty, dirty, if you can even call it white anymore, surfboard you own needs replacing. And here is where we’re gonna do it. Last time I went within three feet of that thing I got a splinter.”</p><p>“It does the job. It’s fine.”</p><p>“The state of that board is anything but fine. I’ll let you get a white one again if you must-“</p><p>“Oh wow I have your permission for that? Thank god.”</p><p>“-but it has to be new. You haven’t replaced it in years and I hate it. We’re using that thing for firewood when we inevitably have a bonfire night on the beach.” </p><p>“As if we’re going to get invited to a bonfire night.”</p><p>“We can have one ourselves!” </p><p>“That’s incredibly sad.”</p><p>Kuroo was about to explore the storage area when his eye caught a tall, muscular man in a tank top and swimming trunks, carrying a surfboard of his own, his longer hair maintained within a white string headband. “Asahi?” </p><p>The man, Asahi, who was mid smile, drew his eyes away from his smaller companion, narrowing them on Kuroo before they went wide with realisation and a smile formed on his lips. “Kuroo!” </p><p>They walked towards each other smiling and forcefully shook hands, and Kuroo clapped his sudden friend on the back. “How long has it been, man?” </p><p>“Too long, you never came back!”</p><p>“Only just finished college a little while back, but I’m here now! And I brought some friends.” Bokuto smiled brightly at being referred to as a friend whilst Tsukishima, who knew that awkward greetings were inevitable when visiting Kuroo’s hometown and seeing his old friends, felt said awkwardness tightening in his shoulders. Kuroo’s body swivelled so he was standing almost next to Asahi, facing his friends.</p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei, two of my closest university friends and roommates” he pointed at each as he said their names before he swivelled again to stand by Bokuto’s side, “Azumane Asahi, childhood friend. We’d surf together with a few others back in middle school and high school and also played volleyball against each other in highschool.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys! Good to know who’s staying in my motel!” Asahi laughed and the three friends looked at him in shock. </p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Yeah, remember how my parents were on my ass about taking over? Well, I agreed as long as I could travel first before settling down, and thank god they let me,” his attention turned to the smaller man beside him, who seemed like he was just waiting for his time to shine, and placed a hand on his lower back affectionately, “because along the way I met my boyfriend, Nishinoya Yuu.” Nishinoya waved and grinned excitedly as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s. “Call me Noya.”</p><p>Nishinoya was smaller than the average male, which was accentuated by the four exceptionally tall men around him. His dyed blonde streak of hair hung down in front of his face and floated slightly away from him with each breath he took, and his surprisingly muscular body was close to Asahi’s whilst also gripping a surf board of his own that he held close to his waist.</p><p>“Woah congrats man! I knew you’d find the right guy!”</p><p>“You knew I’d end up with a guy?”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much,” Kuroo smiled when he saw Asahi’s face contort into a panic-stricken expression, “we were teenagers spending most of our days on the beach surrounded by shirtless guys everywhere we looked. I was just as much of a hormonal mess as you were.” Asahi went slowly pink in the face as Kuroo let out a laugh and gave his shoulder a firm hit before drawing his hand away. Nishinoya released Asahi’s arm to use his hand to cover his mouth in a useless attempt at hiding his giggles.</p><p>“These guys better not have been hotter than me Asahi.”</p><p>Asahi sighed, feigning irritation which his eyes instantly gave away, as the three in front of him could tell they were filled of nothing but love for Noya. “My boyfriend everyone, “ he announced to the three, grinning, “always been the jealous type.” Nishinoya opened his mouth to protest, but his words disappeared when Asahi bent down to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “No, Yuu, they were not hotter than you, I promise.”</p><p>“Good, I was about to go out and beat them.” Asahi covered his face with his hand in mock disappointment. “Yuu we’ve been over this, “ he turned to Kuroo, “he’s got a lot more energy than I do.”</p><p>“Keeps you on your toes then, Asahi!”</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>“Alright,” Kuroo picked up his surfboard which he had left on the ground so he could greet Asahi more easily, “we’ll leave you to enjoy your beach evening.” He gestured to the boards they were carrying as an indication as to how he knew what they were doing. </p><p>“And we’ll leave you to get settled in. You should come out to the beach in the next few days, I’m sure everyone would love to see you again. It’s been so long.”</p><p>Kuroo’s mind instantly flooded with the one doubt that’d been nagging his mind since the idea of this trip had sprung into his brain, but his face showed no sign of the sudden strike of worry. Instead, he kept up his smile and replied with a simple, “Absolutely. I’m sure these guys would love to meet everyone too! Well, maybe this one, ” he pointed to Bokuto, “that one’s not great with social interaction.” Tsukishima tutted and looked away but didn’t deny the accusation. </p><p>Asahi smiled as he and Noya said their goodbyes and linked hands before departing out of the double doors.</p><p>“I’m glad Asahi found someone,” Kuroo addressed his friends, smiling a smaller but more genuine smile than the one before, “he seems intimidating but he’s just one giant teddy bear. They’re cute together.”</p><p>“Almost disgustingly so.”</p><p>“Oh my god stop being such a misery guts and lighten up!” Bokuto interjected, clapping Tsukishima on the shoulder blade, which caused him to stagger forward slightly, before he recovered with the same straight-lipped expression that he‘d been holding since their arrival, “I haven’t met Vacation Tsukki yet, what’s he like?” Bokuto continued, asking excitedly, fully aware Tsukishima was highly unhappy with his remarks. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t respond, but instead readjusted his glasses that were disturbed with Bokuto’s slap, and hoisted up his green-themed luggage from the human coat-rack that was Bokuto Koutarou onto his own shoulder. He made his way down the hall in front of them and up the stairs, trying to find their room. Kuroo and Bokuto shared a smirk before Bokuto left to catch up with him and Kuroo went to store away his board. </p><p>Tsukishima walked ahead of Bokuto, being that he had gotten a head start on him and he had longer legs. He followed the signs easily to a long metal balcony, accompanied with a railing. The transition from an enclosed stairwell inside to partially open corridor allowed Tsukishima to inhale the soft salty scent of the sea, which he could place from his current location. When he stepped onto it, the metal path seemed slightly flimsy and his instincts told him to step away, to which he complied by moving back to the point where the concrete floor met the textured metal. On his right were the rows of conjoined apartments, broken up by periodically placed windows and doors, but his left displayed the emerging lights of the town and the gentle rolling of the ocean waves, creating a faint crashing sound Tsukishima’s ears could just barely detect. </p><p>He smiled to himself when he reached the edge of said corridor, knowing full well Bokuto got distracted somehow and was still trying to find his way to their room number. He turned to face the entry way that Bokuto would (eventually) emerge through, when his eyes skimmed the window next to him and he couldn’t help but take a second peek in his peripherals. </p><p>A sweet looking, tall boy stood on the other side, a few metres away from where Tsukishima was situated, dressed in form fitting lifeguard attire. He had a lean figure whilst still somehow being kind of muscular, almost in a delicate sense that Tsukishima couldn’t quite put his finger on. His hands were gently intertwined within his longer olive green locks as they pulled them into a bun, with his lips curving into a toothless smile, wrapping naturally around the hair band that they were clamping onto. When he reached to remove said band from his soft pink lips, his bicep flexed slightly, and Tsukishima had to turn his back to the window to avoid continuing his creepy staring charade any longer. His lack of eye contact with this man’s body, however, didn’t stop the laughter coming from his lips, which travelled through the open window Tsukishima was standing beside, from meeting his ears, and Tsukishima had to focus on the cooling air to try to counteract the warmth blossoming on his neck and moving to his cheeks.</p><p>He had never been so intrigued by someone from their first appearance, and became thankful to see Bokuto (for the first time in his life) appear midway up the stairs, approaching him. He took a deep breath to settle his sudden burst of emotion and instead redirected his energy into insulting Bokuto’s incredibly poor sense of direction. </p><p>He fumbled the keys a little as he attempted to unlock their door, thankfully at the end of the long row of rooms away from the mystery’s boy’s room. But this didn’t stop Tsukishima from panicking slightly when he heard the door of the other’s boy’s room open. He shuffled the key in a slightly erratic way (but not so much that it was noticeable) and slammed his shoulder into the door to open it when he finally felt the click of the unlocked door. He let out a small sigh of relief and diverted his thoughts to the vacation, hoping to forget about the pretty lifeguard, at least for now.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>As Kuroo traveled to put away his board, his mind began to wander back to his doubt, but he quickly shut it down before it could consume him. </p><p><i>No, I’m going to enjoy this vacation no matter what it throws at me</i>, he thought, and placed a genuine smile on his face by imagining his daily beach adventures with his friends, and how much he had been yearning for this since college began. He quickly navigated the storage area, gently placing his board upright behind the door of the changing-cubicle style storage compartment, before locking it and jogging back to the foyer area, following the path he had watched his friends disappear up. </p><p>After a few minutes of following signs and taking wrong turns, Kuroo finally found his room. He banged a fist on the door, unable to see a reason for using his key when the other two would definitely be in the room by now, but as soon as he knocked, Bokuto’s smug face appeared in the window, letting him know he would not get in that easily. They silently gestured what could be considered a conversation through the large window, Kuroo shivering slightly at the fast-dropping temperatures of the evening, before Tsukishima gave in, rolling his eyes when he opened the door himself, earning an emphasised “Thank YOU” from Kuroo, who gave Bokuto a smug look to rival his own from a few minutes prior.</p><p>“So now Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum are present,” Tsukishima remarked, trudging back to the other end of their room, which could be considered closer to an apartment with how spacious it was, “why did said assholes get a room with a double and single bed?”</p><p>They exchanged glances and smirks, as if able to read each other’s thoughts. This hypothesis was put to the test when, at the same time, they walked to either side of the double bed and looked at Tsukishima.</p><p>“What is it Tsukki?” Kuroo hopped onto the bed on his side, one arm under his chin to support his shit-eating grin, the other on his hip. His eye contact didn’t break from Tsukishima’s. And neither did Bokuto’s when he mimicked Kuroo’s pose and stared at him from the bed. “Don’t you want to sleep in the same bed as us?” </p><p>Tsukishima grimaced before dropping his stuff on the single bed in an attempt to claim it, which he knew wouldn’t be enough with these fools but he tried anyway. The two lying on the bed didn’t move their bodies, only turning their heads so they were still looking at Tsukishima. </p><p>After a few seconds, Tsukishima remarked, “I was a business major, not an art major, so don’t expect me to draw you like a french girl.”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject, what’s wrong with a little cuddle amongst friends?”</p><p>“I’d rather drop dead.”</p><p>“You’re so dramatic Tsukki,” Kuroo dropped his smirk and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so he was facing Tsukishima, who was perched on the single, “are you telling me you wouldn’t cuddle anyone? Not even like a future boyfriend or something?”</p><p>Tsukishima tensed at the word ‘boyfriend’ being directed at him, considering he’d never had one and often received teasing remarks for it from both Kuroo and Bokuto constantly, who had been in a multitude of relationships throughout their time in college.</p><p>“You’ve never even told us your type.” Bokuto added, crawling across the bed to plonk down next to Kuroo, slinging an arm over his shoulder, and facing Tsukishima, who was avoiding eye contact with either of them, instead finding the floor below his feet fascinating. </p><p>“We could guess.” Kuroo’s grin found its way to his lips again, waiting to get a rise out of Tsukishima. When he didn’t, he continued. “I think, “ he leant back and propped himself up with pillows against the head board of the double bed, feet now on Bokuto’s lap, “he would like someone the complete opposite of him. Sweet, caring, optimistic. Still tall though, at least by our standards not your giant standards of tall. Uh, longer hair, dark that is, a stereotypical ‘shy boy’, that sort of thing.”</p><p>The panic returned once again as everything he described fit the mystery lifeguard boy from earlier, and and Tsukishima’s insides squirmed with confusion.</p><p>“Look, I’m not looking to date anyone, so there’s no point worrying about it.” He responded calmly, a grin of his own tugging at the corners of his mouth since he was fully aware of how mad Kuroo was that he appeared to be taking this all in his stride and letting it roll off his back. </p><p>In actuality, Kuroo would never let him live it down if he found out how disorganised his mind had suddenly become. </p><p>“He’s like a locked safe, “ Bokuto remarked, interlocking his fingers and putting them behind his head as some form of pillow before leaning back onto the bed, so he made a right angle with Kuroo’s body. Tsukishima decided to change the topic of the conversation fast to distract himself.</p><p>“I’m still not sharing that bed with either of you. You two cuddle all you want just leave me out of it.”</p><p>“Fine if you’re going to be a downer this whole trip. But just so you know, we’ll find a way to get you to give us hugs, just give us a few days.” Bokuto looked at him triumphantly despite not having won anything. Tsukishima just shook his head and pulled out his essentials for the night, deciding he’d properly unpack tomorrow morning, being that he was the early riser of the three. He opened the back window just past the foot of his bed on the right and latched it, allowing a steady breeze to meander through their room. </p><p>Past the window itself, night was beginning to settle in, the previous wispy evening hues were beginning to be overpowered by deeper blues and blacks, the rising of the moon over the sea’s horizon foreshadowing the upcoming night. </p><p>The three boys began to go about their own business: Tsukishima pulled out his pyjamas and toiletries for the night, as well as his phone and laptop and their respective chargers; Kuroo lazily mentioned that he was going to go figure out how the shower worked, before removing his feet from Bokuto’s lap and taking his own pyjamas and multiple towels and hair products for his quest; Bokuto had already input the WiFi password he’d found on the leaflet that had been waiting on the bedside table between the single and double bed, into his devices and had now taken it upon himself to see what channels they could get on the TV that was mounted opposite the double bed, which now hosted Bokuto alone who was lying on his front with his feet up, swaying slightly.</p><p>Having lived with each other for so many years already, none of them had an issue with changing around each other, so Tsukishima pulled his ‘travel shirt’ off his head, knocking his glasses into an uneven state once more, before slipping on a looser, plain white bed shirt. His ‘travel shorts’ were also lost, only to be replaced a few seconds later by old jogging bottoms, previously belonging to his older brother, which pooled ever so slightly at his hips. For around twenty minutes, their room was fairly quiet, save only for the click of the TV remote as Bokuto scrolled through the channels and the faint sounds of the shower being turned on and off, before a shout punctuated the atmosphere.</p><p>“AH-HA!” Bokuto shouted gleefully, pointing at the screen which his eyes were already fixated on as he scrambled into an upright position on his knees. When Tsukishima turned to see what he was pointing at, he saw a blue-shaded tv guide displayed on the screen, with the remote cursor, a bright yellow, stuck to one particular movie. </p><p>“No Bo you’ve made me watch this a hundred time-“</p><p>“And I’ll make you watch it a hundred more if you don’t sing along with me!”</p><p>At that, Bokuto clicked on the movie, which displayed the scene just minutes before ‘Dancing Queen’ would begin, and Tsukishima mentally scolded himself for knowing that.</p><p>“Kuroo-“</p><p>“My god no please do not call for Kuroo-“</p><p>“Get out here quick, Mamma Mia’s on!” Bokuto shouted through the door of the bathroom. The subtle rummaging came to a half and Tsukishima could almost see the smirk emerging on Kuroo’s stupid face through the wall.</p><p>“Be right out!” His voice was impaired as if something was preventing his speech.</p><p>Bokuto redirected his focus to the screen, ignoring Tsukishima’s protests. The first verse of ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA was about to start and, with no hesitation, Bokuto jumped up onto the bed, his fist poised in front of his mouth as if holding a pretend microphone as he prepared himself for the start of the song. Just as it was about to begin, the mystery of Kuroo’s impaired voice was solved, as he emerged from the bathroom with his right hand clamping a tooth brush and the other a stick of deodorant, which he threw to Bokuto, still standing on the bed, before leaping up to join him, Bokuto now replacing his invisible microphone with the deodorant can. In nothing but a towel secured around his waist and another around his neck, Kuroo began the dance number in sync with Bokuto, both knowing the choreography and words off by heart. </p><p>Tsukishima would implode if he hadn’t already been a victim to this torment for as king as he had. The fact that this was a common occurrence is what embarrassed Tsukishima more than the actual event unfolding in front of him. </p><p>Eventually they pulled him onto the bed and he made no effort to break from their grip, knowing it would be pointless.</p><p>“Cause you are the dancing queen-“</p><p>“Not dancing and male-“</p><p>“Young and sweet-“</p><p>“Not quite-“</p><p>“Only seventeen~”</p><p>“I’m twenty-three.”</p><p>“If you keep being like this we’ll just sing louder.” Kuroo and Bokuto began lightly jumping on the bed, encouraging Tsukishima to do the same. He knew how this would end if he didn’t, so he complied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, being stupid with his two, really only, friends did comfort him, because he knew that, despite their joking and teasing, these guys were always there for him and always would be. He’d learnt to loosen up slightly as he’d gotten older and had developed longer lasting friendships that he’d managed to keep. Even if he was still a naturally reserved person, there were ways for him to relax, and being around his more outgoing friends was the main one. </p><p>Snapping him out of his thoughts, Kuroo caught his foot on the bottom of his towel causing him to trip and fall and, given the small area the double bed provided for three grown adults, he managed to drag both Bokuto and Tsukishima down with him. Various groans of pain floated through the room before Bokuto and Kuroo erupted into fits of laughter (cackling in Kuroo’s case) and Tsukishima tried to hold back a small chuckle of his own despite the new thumping pain in the bridge of his nose from the impact of his glasses.</p><p>“Ok, I think that’s our cue to not dance on the bed anymore.” Tsukishima concluded. Bokuto tried to sit up, only to find himself tangled over Tsukishima’s back and below Kuroo’s chest.</p><p>“My god, Kuroo, go put some clothes on!” Tsukishima shouted, and Kuroo hurriedly grasped the towel that had fallen off his waist and held it around himself as he staggered his way back to the bathroom between snorts to grab his night clothes, the toothbrush and deodorant clamped in his other hand.</p><p>Bokuto and Tsukishima sat up smiling, the music ending softly in the background. “At least we found Vacation Tsukki!” Bokuto smiled, ruffling his hair, which wiped the smile off Tsukishima’s face instantly as he reached up to flatten his hair back to its normal state.</p><p>“How about we instead sit on the bed with the snacks left over from the car journey and finish the movie that way? Then you dumbasses can still sing and I don’t have to risk yet another broken pair of glasses.” Tsukishima suggested, to which Bokuto lit up.</p><p>“Sure! Kuroo, you got the car keys?” </p><p>“Left ‘em on the window sill by the door!”</p><p>“‘Kay!” Bokuto used the bounce of the bed to propel himself towards the keys, claiming he’d “be back in a sec!” Before jogging out the door and back down towards the parking lot. Tsukishima removed his glasses to rub his eyes as Kuroo switched off the light of the bathroom and rejoined Tsukishima on the double bed, dressed in a grey tank top and white jogging bottoms with a black detail that ran up the side of both legs. He still kept one towel over his shoulder, occasionally rubbing it over his head to dry his thick black hair that would still occasionally drip. </p><p>“Well, he’ll be gone for a few minutes, so now’s a good time to brainstorm what we’re going to do with him.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He needs to get back on his board. It’s been almost a year and he hasn’t surfed the whole time. He doesn’t show it but the accident really fucked with him, you know?” Tsukishima sighed, slightly annoyed that the atmosphere had gone from light and airy to thick and filled with tension in a matter of minutes. Kuroo continued.</p><p>“He’s gone from locally recognised surfing star to just another guy afraid of the ocean. And it’s just not him. You must have noticed for a while that he acts different when someone talks about the beach or the sea.”</p><p>“Like he wants to escape the conversation as soon as possible?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“But what can we do? We’ve tried. You especially. You offered to re-teach him the basics and stuff, didn’t that go well?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head, looking to the window next to the door to make sure Bokuto wasn’t eavesdropping on them, even though he knew it was closed and it impossible for him to have gone to the car, retrieved the snacks and returned within the time span of this conversation.</p><p>“He couldn’t go out further than a few feet. He got out waist deep for a while but fell in when he tried to stand on the board and I guess it triggered something in his head. He panicked and climbed on top of his board like a lifeline, almost refusing to touch the water. It was kinda scary to see, like, you don’t realise how badly it’s affected him ‘til you see him like that. I felt kind of bad I ever asked him to try again, so I stopped, but I think now would be a good time to try once more.”</p><p>“And how do you plan to convince him to get on the board again if he reacted so badly last time?”</p><p>“Well that’s what this conversation was supposed to be about.”</p><p>Tsukishima leant his head against the headboard of the double bed and brought his knees up to rest his wrists on, thinking. If Kuroo, Bokuto’s best friend for years, couldn’t get him to surf again, what could?</p><p>“We’d have to introduce it to him again slowly, “ Tsukishima began, as if trying to formulate a plan, “taking him to an actual teacher would feel a bit degrading; it’s not like he doesn’t know what to do he’s just afraid to do it. But maybe if you got chummy with a few of your old friends who you surfed with before you left, would they be willing to help? Bokuto thrives when he has more support.” </p><p>“Well, I’m sure Asahi and his boyfriend would help if they’re not too busy with the motel, but if not I can ask around in the next few days - see who’s still here after all these years and if they even kept up surfing, you know? - but I think that’s a good idea actually. Bokuto makes friends easily, and if they’re my old friends too it should be even easier; everyone was always ready to help each other at the drop of a dime back in the day, so let’s hope they’re still the same.” </p><p>Tsukishima hesitated, “I, I know I’m not the most professional surfer but... I’d be willing to help him too, you know, be part of that little support network to help him get his confidence back or whatever.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled and pulled him into a rough side hug, his hand grasping Tsukishima’s shoulder almost painfully. “I’m glad, I didn’t want to have to ask you if you didn’t offer.”</p><p>“It’s fine but please let go of me.” Kuroo complied and the discussion dropped as they waited for Bokuto to return, who did after a few more minutes. Kuroo sat himself on the left side of the bed, Bokuto forced his way into the middle like he always did, making him the bearer of the snacks, and Tsukishima sat on the right by the bedside table and closest to the single bed, figuring at the end of the movie he could slip out of the double and claim the single before either of the other two could say anything. </p><p>This plan, however, was rendered pointless, as, not realising how tired they all were from travelling, all three boys ended up falling asleep together on the double before the wedding scene. Bokuto acted as the pillow for the other two, being that he always has a knack for being the most pillow-like. He was slumped over slightly, his head having fallen forward in his sleep from when he was sitting upright, the snacks at his knees falling out of their packaging slightly. Tsukishima drifted off without realising, glasses still present on his face, although they had slipped to the very tip of his nose, threatening to fall, his temple finding Bokuto’s shoulder at some point during his slumber. Kuroo, who had been lying down whilst the other two were sitting up, ended up having his head in Bokuto’s lap, curling his arms around his legs subconsciously. </p><p>The sound of the end credits woke Tsukishima, and he climbed out of the indent in the bed, stumbling the half-step it took to get to the single bed and falling down quietly onto his back, not even bothering to remove his glasses and falling immediately back to sleep. Bokuto and Kuroo stirrer, managing to break from each other’s embrace and collapse down onto the bed comfortably.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>“Cutting it close aren’t you, you two? We’re not gonna be on duty much longer you. Better hurry up and get your surfing done now!” Suga chuckled as he spotted Asahi and Noya approaching, hands interlocked as they strolled across the sandy beach, a surf board under their free arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re planning on it. But you’ll never guess who I just ran into!” Asahi responded to his friends, juice-bar workers and lifeguards alike, that had gathered around the juice bar as their respective shifts were beginning to draw to a close.</p><p>“Who?” Daichi asked, handing Suga a drink and receiving a kiss on the cheek in return, before turning around to pull down the wooden board that symbolised the juice bar was officially closed, locking the padlock attached to it. </p><p>“Some rooster-hair looking guy.” Noya interjected smiling. </p><p>“Yuu, be nice he’s a good guy.”</p><p>“Context please. Who are you on about?” Oikawa asked, leaning on the frame of the juice bar.</p><p>“Kuroo. He’s back in town on holiday with two of his college friends and said he’d be here for a while and would make a point to catch up with us all again! Isn’t that great? He staying at our motel right now.”</p><p>Various smiles and laughs erupted from their friends as they reminisced about the times they spent with Kuroo years prior, but one person had the opposite affect upon hearing the name.</p><p>Kenma gripped his game console tighter, lifting it up ever so slightly higher to hide his wide, panic-stricken eyes. His knuckles were slowly turning white at the grip and his whole body was shaking slightly. The tightening in his chest forced him to close his eyes and attempt the breathing exercises he’d been relying on for years. But they didn’t work to the same effectiveness that they usually did, this revelation being too much for him to take in at the given moment. </p><p>Breathe, he told himself, you knew you’d have to see him again someday, just breathe. </p><p>He repeated the mantra to himself for a while, unaware of whether it’d been a few seconds or a half hour, before Daichi told him he was closing up and asked Kenma to leave his seat behind the bar. He complied, his shaking fear still just as present as it had been minutes ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy!! So me and a friend have been working on this for a while and we decided to post it, it's a really big comfort for us both so I hope you all like it! A small little thing is that this AU isn't set anywhere in particular, just a town by the beach, which is why it isn't named. </p><p>The fic also turned out a little longer than originally planned so uh.. stick with us? I promise it definitely gets better! That's all I can think of for now so thanks for reading the first chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenma needs a hug and Bokuto apparently believes in love at first sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO.. this is the longest Chapter written so far like its 9k, but there's Bokuaka to make up for it...? &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately after leaving the safety of the juice bar counter, Kenma made his way as fast as he could to where he knew his good friend, Akaashi Keiji, was stationed for the day. He took refuge in the fact that one of his closest friends worked in such close proximity to him since it meant that he could be there for him when his anxiety flared up again. </p><p>Unfortunately, now was one of those times. </p><p>Kenma, practically tunnel-visioned, ignored anyone and everyone who came close to him, looked at him or tried to talk to him, too focused on suppressing is rising potential panic attack as he hurried across the sand, ignoring the burning sensation of sand between the toes of his flip flops mimicking the heat rising in his throat and around the rim of his eyes.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find Akaashi, considering he had known where he would be, but it felt like forever. He approached to see Akaashi leaning over the railing of the tower, staring absentmindedly out across the sea, despite the horizon being just as empty as the rest of the vast ocean in front of them, but still maintaining pleasant conversation with their new lifeguard, Iwaizumi Hajime. Both had small smiles on their faces and, as Kenma approached, he could hear faint, soft snickers, presumably due to each other’s comments. It was pleasant, and, if Kenma had any room left to think about it, he almost would have felt bad about interrupting the nice atmosphere. But he couldn’t think properly. His thoughts were focused on one thing.</p><p>Akaashi clocked Kenma in his peripheral’s, turning and offering a bigger smile before his expression shifted entirely a split second later when he registered Kenma’s panic-stricken face quickly gaining. He jumped down underneath the railings and onto the sand to meet his friend, immediately taking the smaller figure into his arms and holding tight. Both of Akashi’s arms were around Kenma’s shoulders, with one hand raised to run his fingers slowly through his hair and soothingly scratching his scalp, two actions that he knew from experience helped to calm the juice bar server. Kenma’s own arms encircled Akaashi’s slim waist, Kenma’s hands almost reaching his own elbows with how slim he was, and gripped tight, burying his face in Akaashi’s chest and trying to steady his breathing with the techniques he learnt, but they managed to remind him of the trigger of the attack too.</p><p>“Yes or no?” Akaashi asked. Both he and Kenma knew that speaking too many words was distracting and could potentially make Kenma feel even more on edge, so the two had developed a method of communication for times like these, which was, specifically, this one, three-word question. Do you want to talk about it? About whatever has triggered this attack? Yes or no?</p><p>“N-no.” Kenma whispered, shaking his head to further emphasise what could have been lost in translation with his voice muffled against Akaashi’s chest. </p><p>“Okay.” Pressing the issue was the single stupidest thing Akaashi could do, and he knew it. Instead, he rested his cheek atop Kenma’s head and continued to stroke his hair, letting the man take his time to calm down and come around to speak to Akaashi at his own pace.</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you guys alone.” Iwaizumi stated, confused but fully aware he was intruding on a moment that definitely didn’t warrant an audience. Akaashi turned his head and gave Iwaizumi a thankful nod for not nosing in on what had just happened and instead giving them privacy that Kenma so desperately required. Akaashi gave a small smile to the transfer employee. “Thank you, I’ll lock up.” Iwaizumi gave a small nod of understanding and turned to leave in the opposite direction of where Akaashi and Kenma currently stood, hopping under the railings and making his way across the beach. Their shift wasn’t long from finished anyway and it had been a fairly uneventful day. When Suga would hear about why they had to lock up their tower early, he would understand.</p><p>Slowly and gently, Akaashi led Kenma to the lifeguard tower. Both weaved their bodies underneath the railings before using them to pull themselves up to sit on the metal balcony of the tower, their feet dangling a foot or so from the sandy ground. Kenma took a few shaky breaths, feeling the anxiety inch down slightly, before he looked at Akaashi.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but... c-can I stay at yours tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” His voice was smaller and more timid than its usual bored tone and barely above a whisper, telltale signs to all of his closest friends that he required someone to be there for him and listen to him. There was no hesitation in Akaashi’s answer.</p><p>“Of course. You know my apartment is always available to you. Stay as long as you need to.” Kenma showed a tiny smile and demonstrated his gratitude by leaning over and resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, pulling his sleeve over his own hand to use as a make-shift tissue in order to dry his reddening, puffy eyes. Using both the shoulder and sleeve, he hid his face to avoid attracting the attention of any passing on-lookers as he released a few last, shivering breaths. Akashi loosely draped the arm that belonged to the shoulder Kenma was leaning on over his ribs in a half-hearted hug, just to let him know he was still there. Then, an idea struck him and he sat upright, causing Kenma to look up at him curiously.</p><p>“What if a few of us have a nice night indoors? It’s been awhile since you stayed at mine or either of us have hung out with our friends. What would you say about inviting a few close friends around for a video games, movie and pizza night?”</p><p>To anyone else, this would have been a terrifying thought, having more people around, but the offer sounded tempting to Kenma, since being surrounded by his friends was his main method of relaxing and calming his anxiety, feeling safe surrounded by those he loved and who loved him (hence why he had seeked out Akaashi half hour earlier). “Who were you thinking of?”</p><p>“Probably just Shouyou, Koushi, Lev and Morisuke. Maybe if I ask nicely enough, Koushi will bring Ash along too.” Akaashi smiled at the way Kenma’s eyes lit up ever so slightly at the mention of Sugawara’s pet cat that Kenma adored more than most people. The mention of his first names also helped to sooth Kenma. Secretly, Kenma preferred to call his friends by their first names, as something in his head told him that that meant they were real friends, that they would support him and never leave him. Sometimes he was convinced this was false hope, considering how previous relationships had fallen. Other times, however, he took pleasure in allowing himself to believe these friends were permanent and that they would be consistently by his side. </p><p>“Okay, that sounds nice. Thank you, Keiji.” </p><p>“No problem Kenma. I’ll just lock up the tower now then we’ll go find everyone and tell them the plan.” Kenma nodded and slowly stood, following a few feet behind Akaashi as he locked the door and tugged to make sure it was definitely sealed, before turning back around and making his way down the stairs. Kenma followed in tow with the majority of his diminishing panic slowly being replaced with hope for a nice, somewhat eventful night to distract him from... well....</p><p>———————————————</p><p>By 10 o’clock later that day, the night was in full swing. </p><p>Hinata was standing up due to the intensity of the final race of their four-player Grand Prix, shouting various forms of “Come on, Baby Mario!” despite him being nowhere near in the running for the top spot, or even the top ten. Sitting just behind him was Lev on the edge of his seat on the couch, tongue stuck out in concentration but still managing a large grin even if he was currently middle of the pack with Rosalina. Suga was acting casual, but it was painfully obvious that he was desperate to win, from his concentrated glare fixed on his quarter of the screen that read “2nd” in silver lettering, to the fact that he chose Bowser solely so he could hit other players off course with a power character. Kenma, unsurprisingly, sat comfortably in the top spot, to Suga’s annoyance, smiling in a small way as he crossed the finish line marginally ahead of everyone else, Toad’s looped victory animation beginning as he hopped about in his kart seat.</p><p>Yaku sat next to Lev, a slight bit closer than was really necessary but no one verbally acknowledged it. He berated Lev for his average skill and poor kart choice, claiming he should look at the stats more than the design since his current car had incredibly poor handling and average acceleration at best. Lev responded that he liked how pretty this car was and it didn’t matter if he lost because he was having fun. Yaku gave in, shaking his head but allowing a small smile to form on his lips, lips he quickly hid to ensure no one but Lev saw. </p><p>Akaashi sat on Kenma’s left, the right being occupied by the armrest of the couch which Kenma was leaning on. He respected Kenma’s love of video games, even finding his dedication to them admirable, but they weren’t for him. If no one else would, he would take up the role of Kenma’s player two, but was fairly poor at most games which led him to be an easy or somewhat boring opponent for the semi-pro. Kenma never said this, but Akaashi could tell, not that it bothered him too much but he did feel bad whenever he couldn’t give Kenma a good game. </p><p>Situated in Kenma’s lap was Suga’s cuddly two-year-old cat, Ash. Well, cuddly when he was with Kenma. The blonde had always had a certain affinity with cats, and this one was no different. Kenma had been one of the first to meet Suga’s new cat and, seeing how much he had meant to him, he decided to allow him to name Ash himself, since he had no ideas anyway. Suga would never have just handed him over and Kenma would never want him to, but he did take comfort in the fact that this cat held a genuine love for him, and he for it. Ash would still be cuddly and friendly with his owners (especially Daichi, that cat loved Daichi), and others, but he liked that he fell under the list as well. </p><p>Absentmindedly, Kenma lowered his knuckles from his Wii Remote and gently dug them into Ash’s head behind his ears, and Ash responded, leaning into the touch and purring softly. As the winner’s ceremony played (Hinata receiving a D.N.F in the last race for the third time that night considering he was in 12th and couldn’t cross the line), Kenma returned to petting Ash, now down his back with his tail curling around his arm. </p><p>“Alright, now that’s finally done, I think it’s time to order food.” Yaku announced, pulling out his phone and waiting for everyone’s orders so he could note them down.</p><p>“Aww, can’t we play one more Mo- Yaku?” Yaku gave a warning glare but, when Lev’s face fell, it softened and he put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You may want to play more, and we will another time, but I’m sure everyone, including you, is getting hungry. Am I right?” Lev’s stomach rumbled and he looked towards the ceiling to avoid eye contact. “..no?” Lev received a light hit on the head before Yaku turned back to the rest of the group. “So?”</p><p>“How about one large meat feast and one large pepperoni?” Suga suggested.</p><p>“What about plain cheese?” Hinata spoke up, ever the child-like man he was. Suga sighed before editing his previous statement. </p><p>“One large meat feast and a large pizza with half pepperoni and half just cheese?”</p><p>“Can we get a side of garlic bread too?”</p><p>“Hold on you two,” Akaashi interrupted Lev and Hinata's excited food-related shouts, “remember someone’s got to pay for this and that someone will probably be me considering it is my house.” </p><p>“I’ll give you the extra money for the garlic bread.” Lev responded instantly, eyes wide and locked on Akaashi’s but deadly serious all the same. Akaashi shrugged.</p><p>“That works for me. Who’s ordering?”</p><p>“I will,” Suga said, standing up and stepping over his friend’s legs, “I know a few of the staff, so if it happens to be one of them taking calls maybe I can swing us a discount.” This wasn’t an unusual occurrence; Sugawara Koushi prided himself on knowing the majority of the inhabitants of their small little seaside town and creating connections. He wouldn’t use them in bad ways, just ways that allowed discounted pizza or sometimes even free cookies on the side. To anyone not accustomed to Suga, the revelation of his mischievous, sneaky side was surprising but made sense in the grand scheme of things, and his boyfriend Daichi would always brag that it was one of Suga’s best qualities.</p><p>“Thanks Suga, if you can, you would be a lifesaver. Whilst you do that, we’ll pick a movie to watch.” Suga nodded happily before making his way to the kitchen so he could have some quiet whilst making the phone call. </p><p>“Alright, what we watchin’?” </p><p>It took a few minutes to pull out Kenma’s limited number of DVDs before the options were narrowed. </p><p>“Do we really want a musical?” Yaku asked, eyebrow raised in doubt. Akaashi shared his same doubt but kept it off his face whilst Kenma just sat back and watched as Lev and Hinata turned to him with wide eyes and obvious expressions. </p><p>“Of course we do!” They said in unison. Yaku smiled defeatedly. “Well, I’m fine with it, and I know Suga won’t object. Akaashi, Kenma, What do you guys say?” Kenma was still in his little corner of the sofa, refusing to move and risk disturbing Ash, whilst Akaashi had stood up to look over the movies scattered before him, almost doubled over over the top on Yaku’s crouched form to get a closer look.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Me neither, but I don’t want to sing.” </p><p>“We’ll see about that Kenma!” Hinata exclaimed as he raced back to the sofa, taking what was Akaashi’s seat next to Kenma, but neither he nor Kenma, or even Akaashi minded too much. Lev and Yaku sat on the floor in front of the DVD player, taking out the previous disc and looking for the case, whilst Akaashi sat himself next to Hinata. Suga walked in a few seconds later smiling.</p><p>“Pizza ordered, half price!” He stated proudly. A few whoops and cheers went around and Suga sat next to Akaashi on the sofa before Yaku slotted in next to him with Lev coming soon after. Kenma’s sofa, which, he would admit, was larger than most, still struggled to house six people comfortably, and they just barely made it work . Lev was instructed to dim the lights as the DVD menu popped up on screen, playing a small snippet of a song from ‘Grease’. </p><p>Around twenty minutes into the film, Kenma found himself once again absentmindedly petting the cat but, now, his mind had filtered out the sounds of the TV in favour of the sounds of his own thought.</p><p>Looking at all the people lined up on his left, he felt nothing but gratitude. All five of them, no matter how annoying or energetic some of them could be, were real friends. They had stuck by him for years when he truly believed no one would want to and continued to stick by him despite his anxiety slowly resolving. At first, Kenma had thought that they were only there for him because he was struggling and they pitied him, but he slowly learnt and grew to accept that each one of them just wanted to help any way they could and wanted a genuine friendship out of him, not one built of pity. </p><p>Moving into his own place had been... different. He was so used to someone, anyone being by his side. Whether he wanted them to or not, they stayed. But moving in meant he was alone and it took him a while to grow accustomed to it. The lack of that other person, that support by his side consistently had really taken a toll on him and his mental state dipped, with Kenma spending most nights at Akaashi’s for the first month of owning his own place. After a few years, with a new support network of friends in the five beside him right now, he had pulled himself mostly out of his slump, only dipping back occasionally, and, because of that, he found himself coming back to the pure, single emotion of gratitude. </p><p>Yes, Shouyou could be persistent to a fault, but he can turn around and use that to his advantage in a heartbeat. <br/>Yes, Keiji could be seen as boring or solemn to outsiders, but Kenma knew just how much wisdom and fascination hid behind his more reserved demeanor. <br/>Yes, Lev could be loud and boisterous, but he never failed to put a smile on his face with the stupidest of comments.<br/>Yes, Koushi cared heavily about everyone, but it just showed that he knew where his loyalties laid, and he knew that Koushi would be there in a heartbeat for him if he asked. <br/>Yes, Morisuke could be aggressive, but he knew it was his personal way of showing how much he cared for everyone around him and it was appreciated. </p><p>But they were his; they were family, and he was so damn grateful. </p><p>Kenma was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door and everyone’s heads snapped to the door, with Suga and Akaashi being the only ones with enough sense to stand and answer it. A younger but tall boy with the name tag “Inuoka” stood at the door, smiling brightly and holding two pizza boxes and two smaller boxes on top. </p><p>Kenma, in charge of the remote, had paused the movie the second he heard the doorbell, albeit it was on sheer instinct at the fact that it had scared him out of his thoughts. Yaku and Lev had gone to get plates, and cups for the free bottle of fizzy they had gotten, courtesy of Suga’s charm, and when they returned, there was a comfortable silence of everyone piling up their plates with each type of pizza to save them from having to lean forward again. The two small boxes ended up housing the garlic bread and a box of cookies Suga had gotten himself just because he wanted them. After a few seconds however, the silence felt a tad awkward, at least it did to Yaku, as he tried to fill it. </p><p>“Hey Kenma, Suga told me you named Ash, Ash.” Yaku began. Kenma, who had just shovelled half a slice of pizza into his mouth, took a second to regain himself before nodding and struggling to swallow.</p><p>“Why? I mean, I know why you got to name him considering he likes you more than Suga,” Yaku and Kenma grinned at Suga’s incredibly offended stutters and facial expressions, “I mean, why did you name him Ash?”</p><p>Kenma shrugged. “His fur’s the colour of Ash.”</p><p>“Oh come on Kenma, not even you would base a name off of something that simple, especially the name of an animal you adore. I bet that’s just a cover-up.” Lev interjected smugly, earning a warning snack from Yaku before he turned his eyes back to Kenma, who sighed.</p><p>“For once in his simple life, Lev is correct. He’s not just called Ash because of his fur.” Kenma took a deep breath, realising he had gotten away with avoiding the real answer to that question for a while now, but he couldn’t keep up the act with his friends and his cheeks went faintly pink. “I was playing a lot of Pokémon at the time and named him after Ash Ketchum.” Kenma blushed furiously but attempted to hide it by stuffing the rest of his pizza into his mouth. A few good natured giggles came but he got many ‘awws’ too, mainly from Akaashi and Yaku.</p><p>“I knew there was another reason!”</p><p>“Shut up Lev!”</p><p>“Fine, sorry M-Yaku.” Yaku turned from Lev to Kenma, his hard glare softening into a warmer one. “I think that’s very sweet, Kenma. It shows why you’re so close to him.” Yaku gestured to the cat that was still curled up on the side of his leg, not having moved for a few hours and seemingly sound asleep despite the chaos of their group. Absentmindedly, Kenma began to stroke the sleeping ball of ashy fur on his thigh, gently over the head leading down to the lower back and repeat. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>The conversation comfortably dropped in favour of returning to the movie after a few more seconds of final pickings at their pizza and poured drinks shared around. Everything was calm, until a certain song came on, and all hell broke loose.</p><p>“Ah! Yes finally!” Hinata shouted and jumped up from under the red fluffy tartan blanket he was sharing with Kenma, almost dropping his pizza before Kenma grabbed his plate and Hinata pointed at Lev.</p><p>“Why, this car is automatic.” Lev jumped up and pointed back at Hinata.</p><p>“It’s systematic.” Both looked around at someone else to finish what they began and Lev’s eyes fell on Yaku, who sighed but smiled.</p><p>“Hydromatic.”</p><p>Suga then stood and jumped in between the two who had begun the charade, slinging an arm on both their shoulders and grinning widely.</p><p>“Why, it’s greased lightning!”</p><p>Hinata began the first few lines of the first verse with Lev and Suga snapping their fingers in time to the beat and alternating the background lines sung by the other members of the crew throughout the first verse. </p><p>“Go greased lightnin’, you’re burning up the quarter mile!” Akaashi and Yaku offered their services as the backing vocals with the elongated “oh” and “ah” sounds throughout the first chorus with Suga and Lev continuing the background lines of ‘greased lightning, go greased lightning!’ Kenma snickered at the ridiculousness of it all. </p><p>“We’ll get some purple pitched tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah!” Suga took over the second verse, demonstrating his amazing singing voice that he only brought out when he felt necessary. Hinata now stood on the sofa next to Kenma, who was trying to hide his smile at the silliness of his friend’s antics, Lev was pulling Yaku up by the wrists to stand with him to dance and Suga was doing the same for Akaashi. Suga then joined Hinata on the sofa and the two sang their heart out for the second chorus, standing back to back doing the basic repeated up and side arm movements from the movie.</p><p>Suddenly, as the instrumental of the song began, Lev picked Yaku up from under his arms and threw him in the air, catching him at the thighs so he was over eight feet high.</p><p>“Ah! What the hell Lev put me down!” Yaku shuffled under his grip but Lev was confident that he had him safely. Akaashi was aided by Suga in doing the fast clapping sequence that was currently part of the song.</p><p>“Dance Yaku, dance! You’re the tallest now so you’re the star!” Yaku put a hand over his face and laughed in embarrassment, but when Lev stood on the sofa between Hinata and Suga (Kenma had shuffled as close to the arm rest as possible to avoid getting trodden on or fallen on to) Yaku smiled through the shame and copied the same simple arm movements that Suga and Hinata had demonstrated previously. </p><p>The latter two had taken to either side on the sofa now, sitting with one leg on either side of the top of the sofa like they were riding a horse, copying the dance moves that the characters were doing on screen despite having no clue what would come next, having not watched the movie in a while. Akaashi had taken to standing behind the sofa between Suga and Hinata, and, whilst Lev and Yaku blocked his view of the TV whilst he was there, he still enjoyed the sight of his friends dancing with everything they had whilst basically straddling a sofa (and chose to ignore how strange that sounded in his head), dancing and jumping along with them as best as his energy would allow, before the final lines began.</p><p>“Lightnin’” Hinata began the end of the song.</p><p>“Lightnin’,” Suga continued</p><p>“Lightnin’,” Yaku shouted, tilting his head back to scream his line at the ceiling.</p><p>“Lightnin’,” Lev followed on, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Lightnin’,” Akaashi contributed, throwing both fists in the air.</p><p>“Lightnin’,” Suga and Hinata duetted once again. </p><p>“Lightnin’,” Lev and Yaku following suit.</p><p>“Lightnin’,” Akaashi joined Hinata and Suga to harmonise poorly but no one cared because of how fun it was. Everyone turned to Kenma who sighed and admit defeat.</p><p>“Lightnin’!” Everyone shouted at the same time, slowly raising their volume and pitch as they all held the final note, everyone’s head’s tilted back and mostly all eyes closed to truly enjoy the moment. </p><p>When the song ended, everyone stayed still for a few brief seconds, breathing heavily. Slowly, everyone began to exchange eye contact and they all devolved into fits of giggles at the show they had just put on for themselves. Hinata and Suga had slumped on the tops on the sofa looking like sloths as they tried to catch their breath now from dancing, singing and laughing. Akaashi mimicked Suga and Hinata’s pose only over the top of the sofa so his head came to rest on the middle sofa cushion. Lev had lowered Yaku down who had given him a long stare that didn’t hold his usual anger but more something akin to happiness. Kenma leant back on the arm rest, scratching Ash behind the ears and smiling at his fatigued friends who (quite literally) laid all around him.</p><p>After a minute or so, everyone began to migrate more or less back to their positions on the sofa; Hinata still sat beside Kenma, with Suga on his left and Akaashi slotted in on the far left, but now Lev and Yaku seemed to drop onto the leather sofa-seat to the left of the couch. Both claimed there was space, but Yaku was practically sitting on Lev’s lap, though no one brought it up, instead deciding to just leave them be.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>According to Akaashi’s watch, it was ten past two in the morning. Everyone else had managed to fall asleep around him at some point during their second or third movie, with their mini dance intermission having begun their slow decline in energy. Kenma was curled up in a ball still in the corner of the sofa with Ash situated in his arms, also curled up into his chest and purring softly. Hinata had slumped over slightly and his head was almost resting on Kenma’s shoulder with Suga’s head resting on Hinata’s. Uncomfortable on the chair, Lev and Yaku had opted for the floor of the living room at the beginning of their second movie. Now, however, they were lying down, with Yaku’s legs wrapped around Lev’s waist and his arms loosely over his shoulder, Lev barely holding them there like he had been when he was conscious. </p><p>Akaashi smiled around at all his friends as he stood and silently made his way to his kitchen. The night had been great fun, but also overwhelming for the usually quiet and reserved lifeguard, and he was feeling the stress of playing host. Not that he had disliked having all his closest friends over for the night, in fact it had been the most fun he had had in awhile, but it didn’t stop the exhaustion he felt from it. </p><p>In his small, out-of-reach cabinet, he dug out his little ceramic ashtray and single pack of cigarettes that he hadn’t opened in a month, feeling no need to. He didn’t like going to the nicotine when he was overwhelmed, but it helped, so who was he to argue with it? He placed the pack of cigarettes into his pocket and held the ashtray tight so it wouldn’t fall from his hands and smash as he made his way to his shoes, slipping on his beaten up black flip flops and turning to the front door, taking the keys out of the lock.</p><p>As he cracked it open, he took one final glance at his friends, feeling relieved to have them on his side, even if they relentlessly tried to get him to quit smoking for good. Kenma had told him privately that night when they were the only two left awake, what had caused his attack, feeling Akaashi had the right to know, and it made Akaashi understand why he didn’t want to talk about it, since, if he did, it would have been a lot to go through.</p><p>He snuck out the door, taking the extra time to slowly pull the door closed behind him to reduce the amount of noise it made, not wanting to wake them, before making his way to the sea to clear his head and seek his first bit of true peace and quiet in twelve hours.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Bokuto glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 1:02am. He groaned quietly and flung his pillow from the back of his head to his face, wrapping his arms all the way around it as if that would force him to sleep. After a few minutes he pulled it off and threw it to the end of the bed, careful not to hit Kuroo’s feet and wake him up.</p><p>Bokuto sat up and slumped, looking out the window to just barely catch the tip of an ocean wave before it collapsed down, the sound of it washing up on the shore just grazing his ears. He’d found the culprit of his currently sleepless night. The sounds of the sea caused old memories to come back. He hated his fear; he hated that he couldn’t get back on a board. He so desperately wanted to as well, it was just some part of him shut down when he entered the water and he would freeze. The sounds kept infiltrating his ears and he couldn’t keep his mind off of it long enough to drift off. </p><p>Bokuto had tried everything to get himself to sleep : he had felt a tad hot so he was currently only in a pair of boxers with all the covers piled up on top of Kuroo and the window all the way open - that didn’t work. He had gone to get himself a glass of water, then a second and a third and that resulted in him just having to continuously get up to go to the bathroom - that didn’t work. He had even gotten up to quietly stretch, repeating moves he had committed to memory years ago on autopilot, hoping moving around a bit would help wear himself out and finally sleep - that didn’t work either.</p><p>At this point, there was a limited amount of things he could do inside their apartment space and he had exceeded that short list little over an hour ago.</p><p>“Oh, fuck it.” He whispered angrily. He had to get out of here.</p><p>He stiffly threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood slowly, taking careful note of his movements as to not wake his friends. Now in front of him was Tsukishima on the single, who had fallen asleep on his back during some episode of a sitcom that had come on after the end of their movie, which Bokuto vaguely recognised before turning the TV off before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. </p><p>Bokuto gently plucked his glasses from his face and placed them on the side, waiting a few seconds to see if he would stir but he didn’t. Kuroo, who was now behind Bokuto on the double, head smooshed between two pillows, also remained quiet, unaware about Bokuto’s imminent excursion.</p><p>He quickly tiptoed over to his sections of the wardrobe and drawers, grabbing a pair of jogging bottoms and an old grey tank and throwing them on. He kicked on a pair of flip flops, grabbed a set of their apartment’s keys, making sure to grip them by the actual keys so they didn’t rattle, and his phone and slipped out the door, taking an extra few seconds to close it as quietly as possible. </p><p>Once outside, he locked the door, dropped his phone and keys into his pocket and walked down and out the front doors of the motel, which they had been informed were going to be left unlocked when they stayed. Under a minute of walking passed and he was already on the empty beach front. Whereas, just half an hour ago, he had felt nerves creeping around in his stomach when thinking about the sea, having it up close in front of him felt comforting somehow. </p><p>He slipped off his shoes and scooped them up, holding them between his middle and index fingers around the small section that usually sat between the big and second toes. The other hand slipped into his empty pocket as he began walking, deviating from the wooden path at the back of the beach in favour of scuffing his feet across the sands of the bay.</p><p>Despite being empty, it didn’t feel eerie. The crashing of the waves that had previously sparked at Bokuto’s fears now felt natural to hear, perhaps because it <b>more</b> natural to hear it when it was right in front of him rather than from in his room. He swung the arm that was holding his flip flops as he strolled, his gaze never leaving the horizon, which provided a perfect view of both the sparkling sea and the star-struck early morning sky, both sporting the same shade of midnight blue. The moon’s reflection on the ocean’s surface wavered in time with the shift of the waves and the breeze, a streak of the same pale yellow flowing behind the not-quite-circular reflection of the moon. It almost seemed rhythmic and it lulled Bokuto to keep his consistent pace as he made his way to nowhere in particular. However, soon enough he found himself being drawn towards the sea, and he let it happen, figuring now was as good a time as any to see how much fear he really had for something that currently looked so beautiful.</p><p>He bent down to roll the ankles of his joggers up to his knees, exposing his shins to the cool night air. Dropping his flip flops, phone and keys - and making a mental note of where he left them - he meandered to the point where the sea met the shore. </p><p><i>If I’m going to get back in, I need to take it slow,</i> he thought as his bare feet transitioned from dry to sea-soaked sand before halting. He took a deep breath and attempted to push away the negative connotations he had with the sea so he could just enjoy the moment. The water came not a moment later than he expected, washing up and over his feet like they weren’t even there and engulfing up to his ankles in cold, sediment-infused salt water. He flinched at first, his body telling him to retreat, that this would hurt him, his toes digging into the sand and leaving noticeable indents. But when he stopped his instinctual movement, he relaxed, realising this wasn’t as bad as he thought. </p><p>Deciding to try to take it a step further, he hiked the legs of his sweatpants up to his thighs and walked in up to his knees. For the first thirty seconds, he was fine, until a significantly strong gust of wind created a more powerful wave to wash higher and stronger, reaching his upper thighs and threatening to push him over. This time, he listened to his instinct. He stumbled backwards, half to get out of the water and half to stay upright and not fall under, and broke out into a run, sprinting back to where his belongings laid motionless in the sand. </p><p>He realised how fast he was breathing and made and attempt to calm himself down with breathing techniques he had been taught by Kuroo; why Kuroo of all people knew them was still unknown to Bokuto, but he had yet to question him about it. A few minutes passed and he thought it best to move on. He sat, dusted off as much sand stuck to the soles of his feet as he could, rolled down his jogger’s legs and continued his walk across the beach, making sure to grab his stuff before leaving.</p><p>His mind wandered as he walked, but it kept coming back to what he had just done. Despite initially feeling like a failure, he realised he had actually made progress; his sleep deprived 1am brain had allowed him to at least try to overcome his fear and, even if it hadn’t worked completely, it still kind of worked and he considered that a win. At least for now, until he wakes up tomorrow and remembers the feeling of the water pushing him over and how he almost went under and-</p><p>“No, no, no not this again, ” Bokuto said to himself angrily. He refused to be overcome by the stupid thoughts. Instead, he pressed on, finding the the quiet of the night (minus the rumbling of the waves) to be almost shifting him into a tired state, as well as the effort of walking on sand. He kept walking, making small notes of what he had passed so he could hopefully find his way back alright.</p><p>He walked for a good twenty more minutes before a new smell invaded his nose, one that wasn’t the salt of the sea or the dusty haze of the sand, but one that resembled smoke. He glanced around him but saw no indications of a fire. It was only when he went further forward did he notice the silhouette of a figure perched in what looked like the precise point between the sea and the wooden path at the back of the beach that allowed both to be the same distant from the figure itself. </p><p>Intrigued, Bokuto walked closer, and the smoke smell only increased in strength as he did so. He made his way towards the stranger, unsure why, before standing about a foot away from him and glancing down.</p><p>“You shouldn’t smoke you know, hurts your lungs and all that.” The stranger gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I only do it occasionally. When I’m stressed.” He placed the cigarette to his lips and closed his eyes, taking one last inhalation before drawing it away and stubbing it out on an ash-tray he presumably brought along with him, blowing the smoke upwards. It curled effortlessly as if it were its own cloud, slowly dissipating as it rose higher up.</p><p>“Why ya stressed?” Bokuto asked, taking it as an opportunity to sit himself by the stranger and rest his legs, which he didn’t realise had been aching for a while now until that pain subsided. </p><p>Now he was at eye level, and closer, he could see the stranger’s features better. The figure - he now knew was male by the voice and stature - had beautiful wavy black hair that fell by his eyes and caressed his cheeks. The eyes themselves Bokuto couldn’t quite see clearly, but they reflected the moon flawlessly within them and made him think they were the same shade of pale yellow for a brief minute. His features were sharp : eyes almost pointed at the edges in a way which suggested he was tired or had simply had enough; his nose was straight but curved slightly at the tip, giving a button-nosed effect which Bokuto found adorable; his cheekbones were clearly visible, having been highlighted by the faint shadows beneath them and his jawline looked like it could cut glass cleanly. Bokuto was enthralled with the man’s appearance to say the least.</p><p>“My close friend’s... well, old close friend, is back in town for a while, and he needed some support. He hasn’t seen him in a long time and it really unnerved him. A few other friends gathered at my place to try to cheer him up but I had to get out of there for a while. They’re a lot louder then myself and there’s only so much I can’t withstand at a time.” </p><p>“Ah I see. Not a party person then, huh?” </p><p>“Not particularly, no.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“What brings you here, then?” The question caught Bokuto off-guard, and he stared at the incredibly handsome stranger for a few seconds. He hadn’t asked in an accusatory way, or a way that suggested he wanted a change of subject, but in a way that questioned what a supposed ‘party person’ was doing alone in a part of the town far away from any party. </p><p>“As in, what is your reason for being on a beach at,” he flicked his wrist over and squinted, “almost 2:30 in the morning?” He clarified. Bokuto realised he wasn’t addressing his presence in the town but his presence at this very moment.</p><p>“God it’s been that long?” He must have been walking for longer than he thought, considering it had been around an hour since he left the motel and the sea-incident had only been about a ten minute event. </p><p>“Apparently so.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t sleep and normally being by the sea will either help me feel better or make me feel worse, so I took my chances and came here for a while.” The man nodded along before continuing the conversation.</p><p>“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Bokuto sighed before dropping his back to the sand and placing both hands underneath his head as a make-shift pillow, gazing up at the stars, half-heartedly trying to recognise any constellations and stretching his legs out.</p><p>“Don’t really know honestly. Mind’s on a few things y’know?”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“How come you’re so interested?” Bokuto asked in a genuine voice, one that was not laced with malice or spite, but one that was born out of pure curiosity as to why a complete stranger would want to know about him or try to help.</p><p>The stranger shrugged. “Sharing issues can sometimes help you overcome them. You can let go of the negative feelings by speaking them out loud to someone who will listen. That person can sometimes even help you spot the issue which could also help overcome it.”</p><p>Bokuto waited a beat before he began speaking, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Well, tonight the sea helped. But sometimes it doesn’t, ‘cause I’m... scared of it I guess.” </p><p>There was a pause. </p><p>“... Would you mind if I asked why?”</p><p>Bokuto took a deep breath, realising it’d been a while since he had properly explained his situation. “About a year ago, I was kinda known for surfing competitions. I used to compete regularly and, I mean I was pretty good I think. But, one comp I caught the wrong angle on the wave trying out a kinda new move. It was stupid, I hadn’t practiced it properly but I thought I could pull it off anyway.” </p><p>Bokuto glanced to his side to see the stranger watching him intently. He subconsciously noted the previous pale yellow had shifted to beautiful pools of blue swimming in his eyes now he was facing him, unsure of whether it was his natural eye colour or simply a reflection of the sea at night, soon deciding he didn’t mind which was true. His eyes were soft, comforting in a way that made Bokuto feel like he could trust him with anything. He sighed before continuing.</p><p>“I got caught in a riptide and dragged under. Had to be pulled out by the official medics that were on site in case, well, something like what happened, happened. I don’t remember too much between getting knocked off and being pulled ashore, only just, struggling to breathe, to see or to hear. Honestly I thought I was... I thought I was a goner. I probably almost was.” His arms tensed remembering where his story now lead to and the stranger had to use a lot of strength to completely focus on the man’s troubles and not the muscles of his arms when he did the subtle actions.</p><p>“After a month or so recovery I tried to settle back into my usual training but, something had changed. I couldn’t bring myself to get in the water above knee height, and when I felt the push of a wave I’d just, panic I guess? Like, my instincts told me it would only go badly if I went out any further and I listened because I wasn’t sure what else to do. Never felt like that before, you know?”</p><p>The stranger considered his words for a moment before responding.</p><p>“I *don’t* know, but I understand you must have felt awful, “ he replied simply, which felt much more comforting to Bokuto than the responses he usually got if he talked to others about it. He couldn’t stand when people claimed they completely understood him and knew exactly what he was going through because they really didn’t. They didn’t understand the feeling of your favourite thing in the world being ripped away from you by yourself, by something you can’t control, by some stupid fucking fear you just couldn’t bring yourself to face for almost a year.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>A few moments passed of silence, but a silence that felt appropriate and not entirely awkward despite the melancholic mood that had set in a bit.</p><p>“I’m sorry, “ Bokuto waved his hands a bit as if that would get rid of the downcast atmosphere like it would a fog, “I’m sure you don’t want to hear about a stranger’s weak-self at half two in the morning on a beautiful beach like this.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, “ the stranger replied simply, a small smile forming on his lips as he also laid back to look at the deep navy sky, broken up by the occasional wispy cloud, “and I don’t think you’re weak.” </p><p>“Please, I’ve heard the same trope from some of my friends. I’ve tried and I can’t do it, so I’m weak.”</p><p>“You’re not, though, “ the stranger spoke with a softness but also a determination in his voice that made Bokuto unable to speak until he knew for sure he was finished first, “everyone has fears, and yours were triggered by a traumatic event, therefore it was never going to be an easy recovery. But the fact that you claim you are trying shows courage in of itself. We are not weak for having fears, it’s what makes us human.”</p><p>Bokuto started in awe, unable to do anything else. This one stranger had managed to give him more reassurance than anyone else ever had (minus Kuroo and Tsukishima, who gave him reassurance by just being at his side each day). Everyone else had always given him to standard ‘Noo, of course you’re not weak, just out of practice! You’ll get over it eventually, you’ll be fine!’ And a slap on the back for good measure. But it wasn’t that simple, and he had never managed to convey that properly, but this stranger had managed to help him feel much better about himself without even knowing his situation twenty minutes prior to him sitting down.</p><p>“For example, “ Bokuto had assumed the stranger was done, but he was looking away and avoiding eye contact, like he was deciding whether or not to continue his thought out loud, but seeming to finally decide on the former, “I fear my parents and their opinions. They were adamant about me following in their footsteps and perusing a career in law, but I hated it. They even paid the tuition fees and everything, but I had so much disdain for the subject that I told them I was dropping out at the end of the first semester and that’s the last thing I said to them. I haven’t seen or talked to them even over the phone for almost a year and a half.”</p><p>He breathed out slowly, once again avoiding eye contact as if he couldn’t believe he had just said that.</p><p>“Why would you tell me that?” Bokuto asked in a small voice before backtracking slightly. “N-not that I didn’t want to hear it or anything! Just, why do you trust me with this? It seems kinda, ah, personal.” The stranger just shrugged as much as he could for someone lying on their back.</p><p>“It would be hypocritical of me to claim that talking about problems with someone can help and then not do so myself. I hope you don’t mind.” Bokuto shook his head frantically.</p><p>“Not at all! You listened to me so it’s only fair! I get it must have been hard to stand up to your parents but, I mean, are you happier here than you would have been in college?” </p><p>The stranger didn’t even need to consider his alternative before answering. “Well, yes absolutely.”</p><p>“Then you did the right thing. Gotta do right by yourself rather than do what others think is good for you, right? Otherwise you’ll be stuck unhappy and then no one wins.” </p><p>Bokuto gave such a genuine, goofy grin it made the stranger’s heart flutter a bit. He observed the honey glow the man’s eyes emitted, cutting through the darkness of the night beautifully. His two-toned grey and black hair, now decorated partially with sand, was falling into his eyes, clearly too long when down, in a way that the stranger found incredibly attractive. Bokuto gently blew on the hair to try to get it out of his eyes, only to have it flop back down over his forehead and cause him to giggle ever so slightly to himself as he tried again, and the stranger had to look away to hide the smile growing on his face.</p><p>“Thank you.” The stranger looked up.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Thank you, ” Bokuto said again in an obvious sort of voice, “for listening. I really appreciate it actually, it’s been a while since I’ve told anyone and maybe you’re right. Maybe it’ll help clear my head a bit.” The stranger found that a small smile was playing at his lips and he let it.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I also listen to a lot of my friend’s issues and try to help them too, so I’m used to it.” Bokuto turned his head to face him, dropping the arm closest to the stranger from behind his head to his stomach and turning curious eyes to meet the stranger’s. </p><p>“But then, if you listen to everyone, who listens to you?” </p><p>The small smile from earlier dropped as he contemplated the question, thankfully being saved by the sound of a text notification. </p><p>Bokuto sat up, pulling his phone from the front pocket of his jogging bottoms and turning it on, wincing at the brightness of the screen that hit him.</p><p>“Ah shit.”</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah just...” Bokuto trailed off as he pocketed his phone and stood, brushing off sand from his body and out of his hair before re-grasping his phone and texting back a quick reply, “one of my roommates woke up and found me not there so he’s just asking where I am. I should probably get back. You don’t mind..?”</p><p>The stranger waved his hand and gave a genuine smile.</p><p>“Go ahead. Enjoy the wrath of your friend.”</p><p>“Don’t even joke.” </p><p>Bokuto patted down his pockets, muttering each item he could feel as if marking them off on an imaginary checklist in his mind. Once sure he had everything he made one more move to brush off any particularly stubborn sand that may still be on him before once again picking up his flip-flops and turning to walk. </p><p>It only took a second for him to begin walking backwards for a brief moment, waving frantically. “Goodbye! And thank you!” He almost-shouted before turning back to face the opposite direction and jogging away. The stranger just smiled to himself, getting up to leave as well. He brushed himself down and grabbed his ashtray before walking the minute-long journey back to his apartment.</p><p>Bokuto looked out for the signs he had tried to make note of previously to help him find his way back, his head filled with thoughts of the stranger and the conversation he had had. He was right, fears made us human, not weak and that’s what he would choose to believe. Although, it would take much more than encouraging words to get him back to the water. He shook his head, trying to expel the negative thoughts.</p><p>*I can’t do anything about it sleep deprived at three in the morning,* he reasoned with himself.</p><p>After twenty-five or so minutes alternating jogging and sprinting and a few wrong turns, he made it back to the hotel. His navigation skills were poor at the best of times, but this point was only accentuated in the dark when it took him ten minutes more to find his room. When he finally turned onto the outside balcony-like corridor that lead to his room, he saw Kuroo leaning over the railings, obviously waiting for him, in an oversized red tee and shorts, coupled with even worse bed hair. When he spotted Bokuto walking towards him, he stood up straight, lifting his arms in a silent ‘what the hell happened’ way to avoid waking up the rest of the occupants of the hotel. </p><p>Bokuto motioned to the door and went to grab the handle before Kuroo’s hand on his wrist stopped him.</p><p>“I left Tsukki to sleep. Didn’t wanna worry him.” Bokuto nodded understandingly and lowered his hand when Kuroo broke his grip.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep so I went for a midnight stroll along the beach.”</p><p>“You’ve been out since midnight?”</p><p>“1 ish.”</p><p>“You alright?” Kuroo asked and gripped his shoulder, making sure he made eye contact. There were times when Kuroo would joke or tease him about being in a pouty, bad mood and they would laugh it off later, but this was not one of those times. This time, Kuroo actually showed genuine amounts of concern. The clamp-like grip on Bokuto’s shoulder all but confirmed this.</p><p>“Trust me, I’m fine. I wasn’t when I left, honestly. But, I met a guy-“</p><p>“Oh really?” Kuroo’s usual smirk returned.</p><p>“No not like that, I mean he was gorgeous but that’s not the point-“</p><p>Bokuto was cut off my Kuroo’s snickering but Bokuto quickly threw a hand over his mouth to avoid future noise complaints. </p><p>“Like I was *saying*, I *did* meet a guy but he was just sitting on the beach trying to clear his head a bit like I was. We chatted and, I think we actually helped each other with our... uh... situations I guess.”</p><p>“He go through something similar to you?” Kuroo asked, both knowing what he was referring to.</p><p>“No not at all, but, I think I gave him good advice? Or at least, I hope I comforted him a bit? I’m not sure but he smiled so I think I did alright. And anyway, he helped me a bit with my... thing, and it’s calmed me a bit for now.” Bokuto yawned. “Speaking of now, I really need to sleep. I didn’t sleep at all unlike you two and I really need it.”</p><p>Kuroo accepted this, believing Bokuto had run into someone special if he thought his advice helped. </p><p>Bokuto briefly went into the bathroom to wash off the excess sand on his lower half before drying off and coming back to the bedroom area.</p><p>“So, what was pretty boy’s name?” Bokuto slipped off his shirt and climbed into bed, careful to avoid tripping and falling onto Tsukishima’s bed.</p><p>“You know what? I’ve got no clue. I didn’t ask.”</p><p>“What do you mean you didn’t ask?”</p><p>“Wasn’t important I guess. It didn’t really fit with out conversation.”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head with a smile. “Well, I hope for your sake you get be to see him again, even if it is just to learn his name.”</p><p>“Thanks man.”</p><p>Kuroo resumed his usual position between two pillows and Bokuto lowered himself under the covers, his thoughts swirling with the image of the pretty black-haired man that he also really hoped he would see again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I am really chugging through these chapters like they're the last packed of cigarettes in Ukai's store, speaking of which... I told you all Akaashi smoking is my new religion, I literally live for fanart of it and I will convert everyone to this, thank you for coming to my ted talk</p><p>As always thank you for reading and I am really sorry for putting you through such a long one.. oops &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. unlike Bokuto; Tsukishima doesn’t believe in love at first sight, even when it slaps him in the face with a metal pipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh I can’t believe it’s Monday again.”</p><p>“Oikawa we work on the beach with our closest friends, it’s not like you’re locked up in an office in a suit and tie for eight hours.”</p><p>“I know that Suga but it doesn’t mean I have to be <b>happy</b> about being nice to people before 10am.”</p><p>“You’re an early riser anyway.”</p><p>“Is this gonna be a while?” Yamaguchi interjected into the childish bickering between his boss and somewhat-friend before it could continue any further. He was beginning to feel like a third-wheel despite this happening more often than not, with mini-arguments sprouting between Oikawa and Suga at least once every other day, but they had always been in good nature. Anyone would have thought they disliked each other, when really it was the opposite; both of them actually thoroughly enjoyed their constant back-and-forths between themselves. </p><p>Suga sighed.</p><p>“No Tadashi, we’re done now.” Suga replied with a small laugh, which Oikawa added to with his own. A smile broke out on Yamaguchi’s face, tugging his freckles into a curved shape as he shook his head. Yamaguchi sat opposite his head-lifeguard, who had turned his attention to the window on his right, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he watched the hustle and bustle of the town before him. Beside Suga was Oikawa, who had contorted his body around the edge of their booth to glance at the kitchen area. Yamaguchi, who was facing said kitchen, could just glimpse a server cramming multiple dished onto a large tray before turning to face the tables. The occasional swinging of a door behind Yamaguchi indicated more people had entered the premises, but with his back to said door, he didn’t bother himself with it too much. </p><p>“Both of you are just big kids aren’t you?”</p><p>“No we are no-“</p><p>“Ah look at that stray cat, isn’t he a cutie?” Suga asked excitedly, tugging at Oikawa’s sleeve with what could only be described as childlike wonder, evident in his wide eyes before prodding the glass between himself and the outside with his index finger. </p><p>Yamaguchi looked at Oikawa with an I-told-you-so expression plastered across his face. “You were saying?” Oikawa rolled his eyes in response but gave in and leant over Suga to gawk at the ginger feline curled underneath one of the many trees that periodically divided the street, predictably to avoid the already high heat of the early morning. Oikawa had to admit, he did look like a sweetheart.</p><p>“Yes Suga,” Oikawa patted Suga’s arm, much in the same way one would do for a child, causing a huge grin to breakout on Suga’s face, “he does look like a cutie. But you better not be betraying Ash with this cat-watching.” Oikawa chuckled at Suga’s look of offence.</p><p>“I would never betray my baby.” </p><p>Despite having populated this diner every morning for the past few years (well, Suga and Oikawa had, Yamaguchi only had for a while but was still familiar), to the point where they were all well acquainted with the staff, the three men still passed around a menu to each other, skimming over their few usual selections to make a final decision for themselves. </p><p>A few minutes passed of thoughtful hums and impatient finger-taps before the door swung open again, and, upon glancing up, Suga spotted Kuroo traipsing into the diner and glancing around, most likely taking in his old surroundings given the nostalgic grin playing at his lips. Two others, unfamiliar to Suga and Oikawa, who had followed Suga’s gaze to the door, stood somewhat wearily behind Kuroo, also running their eyes along the interior of the establishment. The familiarity with the building that was so clear in Kuroo’s eyes was not present in his companion’s, who looked more daunted by the new environment.</p><p>“Hey, I guess Asahi was right, “ Oikawa began, which caught Yamaguchi’s attention, causing him to turn his gaze to look at the three men who now stood somewhat aimlessly in front of the door, “we should go say hi!” Suga nodded in agreement but as they rose, Yamaguchi’s small stutter halted their progress.</p><p>“I don’t know him like you guys do,“ Yamaguchi elaborated when the pair gave him a curious look, “how about I go place our orders whilst you guys go for your catch up session? I’d only stand there in awkward silence anyway.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re sure Tadashi, then would you mind grabbing me... “ Suga trailed off briefly as his eyes skimmed the menu one last time, “natto with a green tea.”</p><p>“Miso soup for me and a coffee please, Tadashi. Oh, would you mind also getting me a separate side of-“</p><p>“Milk bread?” Yamaguchi smirked, knowing the answer already and Oikawa returned the gesture.</p><p>“Yes, milk bread. You’re getting too smart for your own good, Tadashi.” The three of them laughed as they rose from their seats, making sure their belongings were visible to show outsiders that their table was taken. Oikawa and Suga approached with their usual air of hospitality, easily beginning a conversation with their old friend and potential new ones, whilst Yamaguchi meandered to the back of the small queue, still pondering his breakfast choice. </p><p>His gaze flitted around the establishment before it settled briefly on the tall blonde of the group, standing a tad away from the centre of the conversation and instead opting to continue his study of the decorative pieces on the walls of the diner in front of him. He fidgeted slightly with his hands and adjusted his glasses, allowing the small curls of the tips of his hair to graze his eyebrows before stilling. Despite wearing a frown, Yamaguchi thought it was only a natural, resting expression, that maybe it could be shifted if just encouraged to do so; that maybe there was a softness behind his sharper eyes. Eyes which suddenly met Yamaguchi’s, who’s own went slightly wide and he turned back to the menu he was holding, pretending to study that and not the mental image of the blonde boy.</p><p>What he didn’t know was that the blonde was still looking at him, finding himself unable to pull his eyes away. </p><p><i>What is wrong with me,</i> Tsukishima thought, almost desperately, <i>this doesn’t happen to me, I have a great deal of self control, especially around Bokuto and Kuroo, who are lucky I haven’t punched their lights out yet.</i></p><p>He was aware it was the same boy as the evening before, given away by the same slim-fit lifeguard uniform and familiar olive locks that hung by his eyes whilst the majority was tied up in a messy ponytail at the back of his head, softly cuffing the back of his neck. When it had been his turn to order, Tsukishima watched as he gave a genuine smile to the light-brown-haired boy behind the counter, managing to strike up a conversation that clearly prevailed just food, given their small laughs and nods of intrigued at each other’s words. He seemed... nice. </p><p>
  <i>...He would like someone the complete opposite of him. Sweet, caring, optimistic...</i>
</p><p>Kuroo’s words echoed in his brain and caused a sharp intake breath, the sudden nerves taking control of him and finally allowing him to break his unwavering stare from the mystery lifeguard to now refocus it onto the wall in front of him, blinking a few times as if it would help restart his brain.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was not as discreet as he had hoped, with Bokuto’s knowing smile creeping to his face as he nudged Kuroo as if to ask if he had seen it too. When the smirk was returned, he knew he had. And whilst they knew they would tease him something rotten about it later in private, they also both had the underlying desire to help him if he decided he wanted to pursue his painfully obvious feelings. Their focus didn’t waver enough from their conversation with Suga and Oikawa to be obvious that they weren’t fully paying attention, so the two weren’t questioned on it. Instead, their conversation continued.</p><p>“How long are you planning to stay, Kuroo?” Suga asked with the same keen intrigued he had displayed since the beginning of their conversation. </p><p>“Well this is only supposed to be a summer getaway now that one’s out of college,” he threw his fist over his shoulder with his thumb jutted out to point at Tsukishima, who was all too aware of the sudden amount of eyes on him as he shifted in place from one foot to the other, “so only around three-ish months.” </p><p>“Ever thought about coming back? This is your hometown after all like it is for most of us. What’s tying you to the city?” Oikawa asked, pushing his luck a bit like usual. Kuroo’s face morphed from a relaxed to tense expression as the single doubt reentered his mind with that question acting as its invitation. All potential outcomes returning to the town could have flooded his mind all at once and overwhelmed him, slowing his breathing slightly in worry. He froze, hoping it didn’t notice. </p><p>It did.</p><p>“You alright, man?” Bokuto asked, gripping his friend’s now tense forearm. The warm touch on his cold skin snapped him out of his brief trance and his breathing slowly began returning to normal. He forced a smile onto his face and tried desperately to push the doubt out of his mind but to no avail. Instead he redirected his focus into restoring his happy appearance from before. </p><p>“Yeah Bo, I’m, I’m fine.” Kuroo huffed out an attempt at a laugh which landed uncomfortably. He turned to Oikawa with his regular coolness returning though it was faker than usual. “I’m not sure honestly, Oikawa. Guess I stayed ‘cause it was different, you know? Big city atmosphere was new for the seaside town boy and I liked it there, made good friends,“ at this he slung an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder, which Bokuto returned, grinning, “but maybe I’ll come back. I do miss this place. More so since I’m here now and just remembering all the dumb shit we all did together.” He lowered the hold on Bokuto and folded his arms.</p><p>“What about the people?” Suga asked carefully, weary of the answer he would receive. </p><p>“I miss them a lot. All of them.” He spoke firmly, no doubt present in his voice. Both Suga and Kuroo knew who was being suggested at here but neither said it explicitly in the presence of their mini audience of three by their sides. Although Oikawa also had a knowing expression on his face, he considerately didn’t say anything, which Kuroo greatly appreciated, whereas Tsukishima, who had forced himself to listen to their conversation for fear of his stare returning to Mystery Lifeguard, made a mental note to catch Kuro in private and ask him about this. Clearly there was something - or someone - Kuroo was keeping from himself and Bokuto, and he was going to find out what, in time. </p><p>“I’m sure everyone misses you too.” Suga patted his arm, a sympathetic smile on his face.</p><p>“Anyway, enough of my reminiscing, I’m here now and I’m glad of it!” His usual smile returned, this one actually real, and he clapped his hands together. “What’s new with you guys, still single Oikawa?”</p><p>Suga stifled a laugh with his hand. Oikawa gave a look of disdain but replaced it a few seconds later with a smug smile.</p><p>“I just haven’t found the right person yet. Unlike Mr Refreshing who is still with his high school sweetheart, not all of us are lucky enough to find love that early.” He flicked his hair to rest just behind his shoulder whilst Suga beamed at his relationship being looked up to by someone like Oikawa.</p><p>The nickname used had been earned by Suga’s keen interest in creating new, usually bizarre, concoctions behind the juice bar when Daichi wasn’t there and making everyone try them. They usually involved blends of fresh fruit that would be strange but somehow worked, earning the nickname. </p><p>“I forgot about that, how is Daichi? How long have you guys been together now, since you guys were basically together in middle school, like, six, seven years?” </p><p>“Yeah seven years just gone a few months back. We’re doing good, Dai went on a two-year culinary course at the local college and now owns the juice bar on the beach and I ended up becoming head lifeguard!” Suga spoke with so much pride that all Kuroo could do was admire him for it. He had a simple but great life he had made for himself and would continue to have for a long time. </p><p>“Uh, sorry to interrupt, “ Yamaguchi awkwardly stood by Suga to address him and Oikawa, “order’s placed but Yahaba said it might be a while because Kunimi’s out of the kitchen sick and Kindaichi keeps worrying about him.” </p><p>“That’s fine, it’ll give us more time to catch up.” Suga replied brightly, always seeing the positives in blander situations. He then stepped slightly behind Yamaguchi and began talking to Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima, the last of the three had gone a tad pink.</p><p>“This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, my protégé of sorts,” Suga laughed and Yamaguchi smiled, “he’s only moved here fairly recently, I was introduced to him through Hinata.” Yamaguchi bowed in greeting.</p><p>“I remember him,” Kuroo started, tilting his head to the side as if it would help him recall some of his past memories, “he was the shortass underclassman that was always running around everywhere and constantly asked his seniors for surfing tips?”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled, conjuring up a mental image of his friend during his younger years.</p><p>“That’s him. He hasn’t really changed a lot.”</p><p>“I’m glad, he was a good kid.” Kuroo seemed pleased to recall some of the happier memories of his childhood in the bay. Yamaguchi nodded a goodbye before turning to return to their table. Kuroo moved so he could address the group as a whole as an idea came to his head. “Hey we should all meet up sometime. It might be nice for Bo and Tsukki to meet some of the old gang that we used to hang around with.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great plan!” Suga clapped his hands before turning to walk, “we’ve got a booth over here if you want to join us for breakfast?”</p><p>“Thanks Suga, I think we will. Looked a bit lost when we walked in, didn’t we?” </p><p>Suga chuckled, “just a bit.” </p><p>Oikawa and Suga led the way back to their table, where Yamaguchi was sat, staring out the window to his left, a mug of hot coffee clasped between his fingers. When they approached and sat down, he shifted a tad closer to the window despite the gesture not being necessary and gave a polite albeit gingerly nod to Bokuto, who sat down beside him with a gaping smile. He was sandwiched between Yamaguchi and Kuroo as Oikawa and Suga returned to their previous side of the booth, now next to Tsukishima, marked by their new beverages waiting in their places curtesy of Yamaguchi.</p><p>Opposite Yamaguchi was the pretty blonde from earlier, who he had been trying not to think about for the past few minutes. Being somewhat introverted, although he had learnt to come out of his shell since moving to the town, Yamaguchi just vaguely followed the conversation flowing between Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto and Suga, nodding in places he deemed necessary before the blonde boy drew his attention away. He was gently tapping his nails rhythmically on the table, barely audible, with his right palm propping up his chin, which faced the window, much like his vision. Not wanting to exclude the boy completely from the rest of the group, Yamaguchi spoke.</p><p>“Um, hi... I’m guessing you’re, uh, Tsukki was it?”</p><p>This grabbed the boy’s attention, whose body didn’t move but his eyes swept from whatever his gaze was previously locked on to to meet Yamaguchi’s own. His fingers came to a halt and he sat up, lowering his right arm to mimic the flat position his other had been holding.</p><p>“Tsukishima. Tsukki is a dumb nickname Kuroo and Bokuto use that just stuck. I hate it but can’t get them to stop.”</p><p>“O-oh, sorry.”</p><p>“You didn’t know, it’s fine.” Tsukishima’s stomach tensed at the the boy’s bubbly voice speaking his name. Where it sounded like an annoying, repetitive tease when used by Bokuto or Kuroo, Mystery Lifeguard annunciated it in his own peppy way, a way in which Tsukishima found almost attractive. </p><p><i>Why do I like the way he says my name? I need to shut this down immediately. I don’t know what it is and that just makes it worse.</i> Tsukishima thought quickly. The flinch in his stomach evolved to cause a squirming feeling, but of what he couldn’t decipher. </p><p>“I-uh, didn’t catch your name.”</p><p>“Oh, Yeah sorry, ” Yamaguchi placed a hand on the side of his neck bashfully and smiled a small, sweet smile that Tsukishima couldn’t draw his eyes away from. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He extended his hand over the table.</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei.” He took his hand and shook it, trying desperately not to think about how soft and gentle Yamaguchi’s touch was despite being a firm handshake.</p><p>Tsukishima withdrew his hand and limply gestured to his uniform. “You’re a lifeguard here then?” Yamaguchi took a second to glance down at his uniform as if he had forgotten he was wearing it, before chuckling a little and looking back up.</p><p><i>Adorable</i>, Tsukishima thought before he could stop himself. </p><p>“Oh yeah, when I came to this town, I wasn’t sure what to do. A college friend of mine, Hinata, he said the town was welcoming and I decided to stay after a while. The people were super sweet, especially when they knew I was friends with Hinata. He was surprisingly popular amongst the locals, most of them had been his friends before he left for college and he’d been in some minor surfing competitions too which earned him some traffic also, “ Yamaguchi shook his head slightly, eyes closed as if to prevent his mind from going on a longer tangent, “But anyway, I couldn’t afford my own place. Suga met up with Hinata and said we were more then welcome to sleep on his and his boyfriend’s couch until we could get on our feet. I had no idea what to do with myself, so Suga offered to take me under his wing and has been training me for the past few months to become a lifeguard.” </p><p>Tsukishima nodded along with Yamaguchi’s summary with actual interest instead of his usual false intrigue. He took a sweeping glance out the window of the road beside him which teased the sandy shore of the beach at then end. The sun beamed brighter and he could feel the heat through the window on his face.</p><p>“Nice place here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m so glad I came here after college. It’s not my hometown like it is for most of my friends but I wouldn’t leave here. Not for a while at least.”</p><p>“So what brought you here then?” At that, Yamaguchi froze. His hands, still clasped around his mug of coffee, tightened, turning his knuckles slowly white. His jaw tensed and he avoided Tsukishima’s curious gaze.</p><p>“If this isn’t your hometown, why didn’t you go back to your own?” Tsukishima gently pried, not wanting to scare off the lifeguard but still wanting an answer for some unknown reason. He could tell he’d changed the mood of the conversation from pleasant to tense and he felt a little guilty about being the cause of that. He saw Yamaguchi’s mouth move but couldn’t make out his words.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“I-I... I couldn’t go home.” He spoke barely above a whisper but Tsukishima caught it all the same.</p><p>“Do you mind if I ask why?”</p><p>Yamaguchi looked up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes. To him, they seemed genuine, almost empathetic. It made him feel like he could trust him, despite him being basically a stranger. His eyes flickered down to the table before he spoke.</p><p>“My parents refused to let me come home because I.... I’m bi.” When Tsukishima didn’t say anything, he continued. “I told them when I was younger, but they convinced me to make myself believe I was straight and that being even partially gay was wrong. They even threatened to send me to conversion therapy. In college, I met Hinata. He was bi too but his mother and sister accepted him. He was comfortable with himself and helped me become comfortable with myself too. In my last semester before I finished, I called my parents to tell them who I was and that they had been wrong. They told me not to come home and to find somewhere else to go after college. I could come back to collect my belongings but after that they didn’t want to see me again.”</p><p>Yamaguchi looked close to tears by the end of his explanation and refused to look anywhere but the swirling foam of his coffee. </p><p>I know how you feel Tsukishima almost said, but stopped himself. I can’t come out to a complete stranger on the first meeting, even if he did just that very thing right now. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t have a bad coming out per say; his parents didn’t dislike him any less, they just didn’t acknowledge that part of him. His brother was the only one that actually had a positive reaction from the event, supporting his younger brother as he went through college over the phone until he made friends in Bokuto and Kuroo, who in turn took him under their wing.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said instead, but he still genuinely meant it. “Some people are just fucking ignorant and it sucks that assholes like that ended up being your parents.”</p><p>“Thanks, it’s been about half a year since that call but I haven’t really missed them like I thought I would. Without their influence, I feel like I can just be myself without consequence and it’s much nicer. Sorry, I made this conversation super depressing.” He removed his arms, which were resting on the table around his mug, and retracted them into his lap, taking a second to wipe at each eye once with his thumb and sniff. </p><p>“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have pried.”</p><p>“Honestly it’s fine. I’d been trying not to think about it lately and getting it off my chest once more might help, so thanks for listening.” </p><p>“It’s no trouble, I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” Tsukishima offered a small smile which Yamaguchi returned appreciatively, only bigger. </p><p>“So, if you didn’t know Suga and you were just that other kid’s friend, how come he let you sleep on his couch?”</p><p>“Well, Hinata and I were close in college, both being bi and accepting ourselves and all that, and before we came back, he had asked Suga if we could both bunk in his house for a while, instead of just him which was what he had originally arranged. I only found out later that Hinata had told him about my awful coming out. According to Suga, his boyfriend, Daichi, had a similar story to me; they hadn’t asked him to leave immediately like mine did but it was heavily implied for the final few months of his stay at his childhood home in highschool and his parents would make more comments than necessary about the obscenity of gay people. So as soon as he finished high school he and Suga worked to get their own house and start their own life without his parents influence.”</p><p>“I get the feeling Suga has parental instincts then.” </p><p>Yamaguchi laughed and glanced at the man in question. He was giggling away at something Kuroo had reminded him of from their youth, along with Oikawa and Bokuto.  When his laughter died, his face morphed into a smile worn commonly by mothers, that almost looks like a warning but they’ll let whatever you did slide. </p><p>“You could say that. The way he took me in reminded me of that of a mum and I really appreciated it.” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, who had his gaze lazily thrown back out the window, but at an angle that allowed him to stay invested in their conversation. Something about him caught Yamaguchi’s attention more than any guy ever had and he had no idea why. From his side profile, he could see the sharpness of his cheekbones but subtly of his jaw, the slight bump in the bridge of his nose right where his glasses came to rest, and the small tilt of the glasses towards the left side of his face. He looked insanely cute to him, but had to stop himself saying anything about it.</p><p>“So, what about you?” Yamaguchi said instead. “I’ve managed to out myself but I don’t know anything about you, so, what do you do? Got a job or still searching?”</p><p>“Oh, well I was a business major, but I haven’t applied for any jobs yet; I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay where I live now or move away and we all have some money saved collectively from some older surfing competitions Kuroo and Bokuto did a while back.” Bokuto’s face beside Yamaguchi seemed to shift ever so slightly despite him not being in the conversation, but Tsukishima picked up on it from the opposite side of the table. It was almost uncomfortable, and he shifted slightly closer to Kuroo with his smaller smile as if to further engage himself in the conversation. </p><p>“Probably a good idea to wait until you’re sure.” Yamaguchi snapped him out of his observation with his matter-of-fact analysis. “Well, you don’t need to think about that too much for the next few months if you’re here on a vacation!” He spoke with such excitability for someone with a relatively small presence compared to that of Kuroo or Bokuto or Oikawa, but it still felt like he was always trying to almost not take up too much space. His somewhat timid but almost confident personality was messing with Tsukishima’s head a lot. He knew he would have trouble sleeping tonight with all these thoughts swirling around.</p><p>The original trio’s food came and the new three placed their orders once the angry-looking waiter had put down their dishes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi continued their casual conversation throughout the long breakfast, both finding that, despite this other person being a stranger, they got along quite well, even if this was their first time meeting. </p><p>Yamaguchi discovered that, as well as a business major, Tsukishima had minored in history due to his secret love of dinosaurs and documentaries, he had an older brother and actually became friends with Bokuto and Kuroo because they had heard he had an interest in surfing and took him under their wing in his first year of college. Similarly, Tsukishima learnt that Yamaguchi had a younger sister by four years who was the only one of his family who was supportive of him coming out, he had majored in art and had met Hinata through helping him with a few basics for his designs and that, despite being relatively new to the area, he had made friends with pretty much all of Hinata’s old friends he reconnected with when they had returned. </p><p>It was pleasant. There were no expectations since this was their first meeting, and they both just enjoyed getting to know each other. </p><p>“Oh god we’re going to be late for our shift. Tadashi, Tooru we need to go.” Suga exclaimed as he attempted to rise from his seat, sandwiched between Oikawa and Tsukishima, and gently pushed Oikawa off the couch-like seat of their booth in an attempt to get him to move faster. Bokuto and Kuroo both jumped up to allow Yamaguchi to pass.</p><p>“Well, I’ll probably see you later then? I mean, if you guys come to the beach that is.” Yamaguchi asked before leaving his section of the table. It caught Tsukishima by surprise, as he assumed the lifeguard would just say a quick goodbye and leave. He was unsure why that option disappointed him so much.</p><p>“We’ll probably try to come by so Kuroo can see his old friends. So yeah, I’ll probably see you there.” It took him a few seconds to reply, but he eventually spoke as casually as he could manage.</p><p>“Cool, see ya!”</p><p>“Bye.” Yamaguchi gave a small wave as he jogged to catch up with Suga and Oikawa, who were already on their way out the door, flip-flops slapping against the wooden floor as he went.</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto shared knowing smirks and slid back onto the booth seats, Kuroo switching so he could be next to Tsukishima whilst Bokuto shifted into Yamaguchi’s previous seat opposite.</p><p>“So?” Was all Kuroo said, but he had a look in his expression which spoke volumes. Tsukishima hoped he could hide his panic. </p><p>“So, what?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t play dumb Tsukki,” Bokuto said, which Tsukishima found incredibly ironic, “you were so flirting with that olive-haired lifeguard! I’ve never seen you smile before with a stranger and you couldn’t keep the grin off your face the entire time.”</p><p>“That’s so not true.”</p><p>“C’mon Tsukki, you can tell us. We are your only friends after all.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p>“So, are you gonna tell us about your flirt sesh?” Kuroo pried, smirk exaggerating it.</p><p>“First, never say ‘flirt sesh’ again. Second, “ he looked away from the two wide eyed boys in front of him, knowing he was going to regret his decision. He sighed. “Later. When we get back to our room tonight. Not here.”</p><p>“Yes haha! We’ve finally gotten him to crack, Kuroo! Our Tsukki’s first crush how cute!”</p><p>“Oh my gods it’s not a crush alright? We were just chatting and managed to hit it off which I appreciated since apparently I don’t make friends too well.” He tried to convince them it wasn’t a crush, but, given that he couldn’t even convince himself, he found it quite hard.</p><p>“But you think he’s cute don’t you?” Kuroo spoke forwardly and it caught Tsukishima off-guard. He cleared his throat a bit, turning to look out the window with a huff.</p><p>“He’s not bad-looking. I’ll give him that.” Kuroo and Bokuto grinned widely to each other, apparently feeling an extreme sense of pride for their younger friend and knowing that was Tsukishima’s own way of admitting he liked him and found him attractive.</p><p>Whilst he was incredibly embarrassed by their antics, he was glad they cared, and honestly, he had never been through this whole crush-thing before, so he knew he would appreciate someone (or some-two in his case) to confide in when he was confused or lost. It would suck, and he would have it held over his head until the end of time, but he would rather that than be completely silent when they both had relationship experience that he did not. It showed they had his back, which, underneath everything, he appreciated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND THE FIRST OF THE LIFEGUARDS ARE HERE,, sorry I uh- love Yamaguchi so much. Anyway welcome to Tsukki has a massive crush and refuses to admit it to himself, this might go on for a while-</p><p>Anyway~ This is the last of the pre-written chapters so I have no idea when the next update is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bokuto gains an insight to the world of smoothies, featuring that beach episode you've always wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though updates are slow when we come back we come back with a bang! aka  I’m sorry for making you wait so long...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around an hour after the lifeguards and juice bar server had left and they had finished their breakfast, which came shortly after their departure, Kuroo, Tsukishima and Bokuto paid and left the diner, commenting on how good the food had been and that they would probably end up going there a lot throughout their stay. The late morning air hit them immediately after leaving the establishment, a cool, crisp air that had faint hints of the sea salt they could spot at the end of the street. The sun broke out into the sky with a golden glow across the cloudless blue sky that was unfamiliar for the city folk but warming and welcome nonetheless. </p><p>“Alright, what are we actually doing today?” Tsukishima asked. He pushed his glasses onto his head to rub his eyes before bringing them back down to his nose and flattening out his hair slightly. “You’re the expert, Kuroo.”</p><p>“Well I thought we would take up Suga and Oikawa’s suggestion of going to the beach. It’s a really nice day but there’s still a breeze so the waves probably won’t be too bad for a bit of surfing, plus I can introduce you to more of my friends. If they’re still the same as they used to be, we’ll find them there.” Kuroo glanced between Bokuto and Tsukishima, looking for signs of approval. Tsukishima shrugged but looked vaguely pleased to go, making Kuroo think that it was because of that mystery lifeguard from earlier on.</p><p>“I think I’ll check out that juice bar whilst you guys surf. Don’t really feel like it today y’know?” Bokuto said and began walking in the direction of their motel, not waiting for a response and avoiding further eye contact with Kuroo and Tsukishima as he passed them. The latter pair watched him go, sharing the same look between them.</p><p>
  <i>We need to do something about this.</i>
</p><p>He had always been bashful around the subject of surfing after his accident, as if either of them would simply believe him when he claimed he ‘didn’t feel like it’; as if it meant he would make sure to go in later on with them. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked and his head hung a fraction lower than it ever normally would. Not wanting to leave him alone in this state, Kuroo and Tsukishima jogged to catch up to him and Kuroo made a point of introducing a new subject for their journey, which perked Bokuto up out of his funk, at least enough for him to respond in ways he normally would. </p><p>Once at the motel, they walked past the receptionist’s desk, saying a bright “good morning” to Ennoshita as they passed, who simply raised his pen in a greeting as he was preoccupied with sipping a coffee and writing out a few documents. Tsukishima, being the only one to remember to grab his keys from their apartment when they left that morning, stayed a step ahead of the others on the way to their room and opened the door. After about half an hour, the three had changed into swim shorts and loose shirts ready for the beach and made their way downstairs again.</p><p>Once again, Tsukishima stayed a step ahead of the other two as they walked past the desk and took a right just before the main doors, taking the liberty of opening their storage section for them and passing back Kuroo’s board to to its owner before taking his own and locking the door.</p><p>“Maybe today we’ll grab you another surf board.” Kuroo commented, grimacing in disdain at the decaying state of Tsukishima’s board, which he held tucked underneath his arm, almost defensively. Out of instinct, Kuroo glanced down at his own board, spotless and in very good condition considering the pride Kuroo took in the strict care and maintenance of his board. The red to black gradient was bright and clear, leading the white hibiscus flower looking clean and more prominent as a result. Compared to Tsukishima’s off-white, splintering mess, it was clearly the superior board.</p><p>“I told you, I don’t need a new- Ah!” Tsukishima hiked his board up higher under his arm for a better grip before one of the splintered sections inevitably caught him under his arm. He hissed slightly at the small pinching pain in his arm and scowled in defeat, putting down his board and twisting his arm to try to see if anything had happened to it. </p><p>“This is exactly what I mean, Bo and I have been saying this for months now, idiot. Bo, can you hold him still?” </p><p>“On it.” Bokuto took Tsukshima’s arm and shifted it behind him, holding it tightly and giving Kuroo a clear view of the injured area. It wasn’t anything big, a centimetre of twig-thin wood stuck out of Tsukishima’s bicep just above his elbow, but it still stung a bit. Kuroo took his arm into his own hand to make sure it was perfectly still before picking out the wood with his longer nails and dropping it to the ground, brushing down the pinprick left as Bokuto let go.</p><p>“That was just because I was holding it badly, I’ll be fine now.” Tsukishima fought, but looked away, still scowling, not wanting to admitting defeat.</p><p>“You’re impossible. You just wait until Suga or Oikawa sees that, they’ll be a lot more persistent about it than me.” </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>They kept walking and made it to the beach in just a few minutes. Remembering which lifeguard tower Suga had mentioned he was stationed at, Kuroo led the trio across the beach, trying to clock a familiar face or two as he went. The juice bar was only a small way away from the lifeguard tower, done intentionally by Suga and Daichi when Suga became head lifeguard, which made it a frequent meeting place for all of their friends, and, Kuroo had to admit, he had really missed it. The city was nice but his small seaside town hit closer to home. Maybe he would come back...</p><p>As they approached, a few more faces he recognised came into view. Standing in the lifeguard station was Yaku, who seemed to be arguing with a tall, silver haired man also wearing the same lifeguard uniform, making Kuroo think he was a newer recruit. Oikawa was stationed behind the juice bar, talking vividly with a slightly shorter and more muscular lifeguard who was carrying a standard lifeguard-issued red and yellow board. The man didn’t seemed disinterested in the conversation, but more like he didn’t want to admit he was enjoying it. Suga was giggling behind the juice bar as Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling into his cheekbone. Kuroo looked away, smiling and genuinely happy for the, despite feeling a small pang of envy for their perfect relationship. </p><p>A few more people rang familiar, Noya and Asahi were laughing in the sea and he could see Tanaka arguing with his sister, but he focused on leading the other’s to the space between the juice bar and lifeguard tower. When Suga saw them coming, he reluctantly pulled himself from Daichi’s grip, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him out to meet Kuroo and the others.</p><p>“Hey you guys! I’m so glad you came!” Suga said as he jogged over, letting go of Daichi’s hand once they stopped.</p><p>“Sure we didn’t interrupt anything, Suga? Kisses in secret behind a bar like we’re back in high school, you two haven’t changed a bit.” Kuroo smirked, taking pride in the crimson shade that Daichi flushed. Suga, however, smirked proudly, as if he had just been complimented.</p><p>“Not the best introduction but, Bokuto and - Tsukishima was it? - this is my boyfriend Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi gave an embarrassed wave from behind Suga, still blushing, which was returned happily by Bokuto. Tsukishima recollected what Yamaguchi had mentioned about Daichi and how he had helped him get a place to stay after college. Even if he wasn’t a big fan of how he had first seen Daichi, with himself all over his boyfriend in public, he could at least appreciate knowing that he was a good guy. Tsukishima nodded in greeting instead. </p><p>“You were right, Sugawara, “ Tsukishima spoke up referring to his name before turning his attention to Daichi, “Tsukishima Kei.”</p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou!” Bokuto took the opportunity and introduced himself just as obnoxiously as normal, getting a laugh out of Daichi.</p><p>“Nice to meet you guys.” </p><p>Conversation dissolved into Suga’s new recruits at the lifeguard tower, with Tsukishima’s head perking up a fraction when Yamaguchi was mentioned (not going unnoticed by Kuroo and Bokuto) including the two newbies Kuroo had seen earlier; the silver-headed giant being Lev Haiba, a clumsy but resilient and determined newer hire, and the buff guy at the juice bar being Iwaizumi Haijime, a transfer from another beach to compensate for the growing population and tourism in their town and receiver of Oikawa’s not-so-subtle pining. </p><p>“He said he doesn’t like him that much, but we can tell. He even gave him an annoying nickname when they first met when it normally takes him a few meetings to pick one. Remember that from highschool, Kuroo?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m surprised he didn’t just scream ‘Tetsu-chan’ when he saw me earlier. Bet he still calls ginger ‘chibi-chan’ too, right?” </p><p>“Yeah that’s still a thing.” </p><p>“So, you guys here for a bit of surfing too then?” Daichi asked, indicating to their boards.</p><p>“Oh that’s a good point, Daichi, “ Bokuto froze for a second, worrying Kuroo was going to bring up his issue right here and now, but instead watched as Kuroo placed down his board and instead wrenched Tsukishima’s out from under his arm and held it up to Daichi and Suga, “please help me convince Tsukki that his board needs to go.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Kuroo ignored him and watched as Daichi and Suga inspected the board with looks of disgust and concern on their faces. Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably in place. He knew his board was in poor condition to put it lightly, but he just had to save up for a new one; he didn’t want to buy a cheaper one only for it to go bad and start rotting after six months, he was trying to wait for a better one to come along, it just hadn’t yet.  </p><p>“Well, for your safety at least, I don’t want you using this board, “ Suga concluded in a professional manner, looking up at Tsukishima. “I’ve got my own in the back I don’t use unless I’m off duty, so feel free to borrow that anytime you want. It just sits there unused otherwise.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’d appreciate it.” </p><p>“What do we do with that one then?” </p><p>“Well, it’s wood right?” The three nodded. “We could use it for firewood to start a bonfire if you would be alright with that?” Kuroo screamed out a laugh. “What did I tell you when we got here? I said almost the exact same thing!” Tsukishima scowled but even Bokuto had to try to stifle his laugh at Tsukishima’s poor luck when it came to Kuroo’s comments. Kuroo had now been right about his taste in guys and how his board would be used once it was finally taken from him. And Tsukishima hated it.</p><p>“Alright alright I get it. The board’s shit. Can we move on?” He looked uncomfortable and Kuroo picked up on it, deciding to drop the teasing now it had been worn out. Instead, he glanced at Bokuto in his peripherals. Kuroo himself desperately wanted to surf; it had been a year and he had missed it incredibly, but he didn’t know how Bokuto would react to being left alone on their first day at the beach. Thankfully, he answered the unspoken question lingering in Kuroo’s head.</p><p>“Well, like I said earlier, Kuroo, I’ll go check out the juice bar whilst you guys go surfing.” Bokuto mentioned, slapping a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder as another lifeguard walked past. To anyone else, Bokuto looked genuine, but Kuroo and even Tsukishima could see the pain and almost guilt in his eyes at being physically unable to join his best friends to do something he still had so much love for.</p><p>“Well, if you’re sure Bo.” And Bokuto gave an enthusiastic nod, waving as he walked over to the bar. As soon as his back was turned however, his smile dropped; Kuroo knew it had without even being able to see him from the front, as did Tsukishima to a certain extent. </p><p>Tsukishima sighed. “I guess now‘s a good a time as any to tell them, Kuroo.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Tell us what?” Suga asked, stepping forward with worry written all over his face. Kuroo sighed and decided he should just explain it rather than beat around the bush. He looked from Tsukishima, who have a nod, to Suga and Daichi’s concerned eyes before speaking to them.</p><p>“Bokuto was in a surfing accident a year back. It fucked him up, Suga. I’ve known him for years and I’d never seen him like this until it happened. He got taken under during a comp and almost didn’t make it out alive. When he went back to training he just... froze when he touched the water. Couldn’t go above knee height. And when he actually got on the board he was wobbling so much he almost fell in again and I had to push him back to shore ‘cause he refused to touch the water. It was horrible to see. He hates it too; he doesn’t want to be afraid, he actually really wants to get to back out there, it’s just a mental block really that he can’t get over.”</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s so awful, I couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling. Is he alright with us knowing?” Suga looked ready to run over to Bokuto and give him a big hug and words of reassurance and, spotting this, Daichi put his hand on Suga’s upper arm, running his thumb over it comfortingly.</p><p>“Well that’s the thing, he doesn’t know we told you guys.” Kuroo admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“We need your help basically. If you’re alright with it that is.” Tsukishima cut in before Suga could say anything about feeling guilty about knowing something this personal without permission. “Kuroo tried to reteach him and you just heard how that went, and I’m not pro like Bokuto or Kuroo were, so I’m not really qualified to try to help. Wouldn’t really know how to honestly. Getting him a basics trainer felt degrading considering he hasn’t forgotten anything, he just can’t bring himself to get back in the water. So, we wanted to ask if any of Kuroo’s old friends would be willing to come together to help him.”</p><p>“Absolutely, we’ll help any way we can. The rest of my lifeguards are probably best suited but everyone still surfs religiously so we can all try to stage some kind of intervention or something like that if you want.” Suga’s contagious optimism spread and caused Kuroo to smile in gratitude. </p><p>“He can’t know about it either. He’ll feel awful if he did.” </p><p>“Understandable. We can plan the details later but I’ll start letting my lifeguards know so they can be ready if we need them. Obviously Daichi and I will help too.” Daichi nodded in affirmation.</p><p>“Thank you guys. For now, Tsukki and I are going to go surfing because it has been a while since either of us have gotten out there.”</p><p>“Oh, of course you guys have been living in the city for years.”</p><p>“True, but a few months after Bokuto’s accident we took a long weekend trip to a beach to try to get him back out there, which you now know didn’t go great. All in all it’s been about a year since we last surfed.”</p><p>“Well, enjoy! Just stay between the black and white flags or you’re out!” Suga laughed, turning back to his head-lifeguard self. “Oh, Tsukishima, you can ask Tadashi about my board, he’ll show you where I keep it.” Tsukishima’s head perked up until his gaze met Kuroo’s shit-eating grin a second later and he instead decided to feign disinterest. </p><p>“Sure, thanks.” He gave a small nod as a way of saying goodbye and began walking over to Yamaguchi pretending he wasn’t insanely glad it was him who he got to talk to again. </p><p>“Hi.” He mentally slapped himself that his mouth wouldn’t say anything more after one word. Yamaguchi, who was busy looking over the sea with a serious expression, let his face shift into a more relaxed smile when he noticed Tsukishima below him, showing his teeth and making Tsukishima slightly flustered but he managed to suppress it.</p><p>“Hey ‘Tsukki.’” He giggled, but immediately stopped, realising the nickname he had called him. “Sorry, I know you hate it, I didn’t think, I just thought it’d be funny-“</p><p>“It’s fine.” Tsukishima surprised himself by cutting in. Yes, he didn’t mind Yamaguchi calling him by his stupid nickname, quite the opposite actually, but he hadn’t expected himself to just say so. “I mean, I don’t mind if you call me it, if you now know about it you may as well, I don’t mind.” He couldn’t bring himself to look Yamaguchi in the eye after saying that, but at the sound of his chuckles, he looked up.</p><p>“If you’re sure, Tsukki, then just call me Tadashi.” Once again, Tsukishima was taken aback; he had just said a nickname but Yamaguchi was easily just offering his first name?</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not? It would be almost strange to hear you or your friends calling me Yamaguchi. I prefer Tadashi anyway.” He smiled genuinely and Tsukishima had to fight to not return it, keeping his usual straight face.</p><p>“Well then, Tadashi, Sugawara mentioned that you know where his surfboard is? Mines pretty busted so he offered me his personal board when he’s not using it whilst I look for a new one.” </p><p>“Right this way, Tsukki.” The emphasis on their new names for each other made them both smile as Yamaguchi climbed down the few metal stairs to get the sand of the beach.</p><p>“Hey, Yaku?” The smaller boy broke away from his constant bickering with the tall silver haired lifeguard - Haiba was it? - to pay attention to Yamaguchi. “I’m going to be gone for a bit, running an errand for Suga. Can you cover for me? I was just on lookout duty.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Tadashi.” Yaku went to stand where Yamaguchi had previously been, with silver-hair following and their bickering starting up again. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and began walking, Tsukishima following along behind. “You’ll have to ignore those two, always at each other’s throats but always finding an excuse to hang out together.”</p><p>“Strange but alright.”</p><p>“Well, they think they’re better at hiding their relationship than they are. They’re not, but we just leave them be, let them believe they’re doing a good job hiding it.” Yamaguchi laughed at the distant sound of arguing softening now they were alone and could be nicer to each other without any raised eyebrows.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Kuroo had continued his conversation with Suga and Daichi, enjoying the catch up he could continue, reminiscing and laughing.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot!” Suga interrupted, pulling out his phone before he continued talking. “You remember Tanaka right?”</p><p>“Blonde Tanaka or Bald Tanaka?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember them. Parents owned those bars and we’d get free food all the time.” Kuroo laughed at the memory of himself, Oikawa and Suga have a dumpling-eating contest then all of them being incredibly sick for the following two days and being scalded by the Tanaka parents for it.</p><p>“Well, their parents bought out that old bar around the corner a while back and refurbished it to add it to their chain. It was Ryu and Saeko’s idea and they managed to convince their parents to let them be the co-owners of it to prove they were responsible enough to run the business when they eventually have to take over. We all just knows it as ‘Tanaka’s Bar’ now.”</p><p>“That’s impressive for them, they were always arguing with each other. But, where’s this going Suga?” Not that he didn’t want to hear about his old friend’s progressions in life but he failed to see how it was currently relevant.</p><p>“Well, they’re throwing a ‘start-of-summer’ party for all our friends tomorrow night and I’m sure they’d love you guys to go!” Suga exclaimed excitedly. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Daichi had to put a hand on his shoulder to still him.</p><p>“That sounds great! They’d be fine with Bo and Tsukki being there too, right?” Whilst Tsukishima wasn’t much of a party person, Kuroo wasn’t going to leave him in their room alone all night. Bokuto enjoyed parties a lot, he was just a bit difficult to reign in at the end of the night, since he had a tendency to go a bit too far. Many nights had ended with them both barely with their senses being thrown out of a club or bar in the city and calling Tsukishima and asking him to pick them up or call them a cab. </p><p>“They’d be fine with it, they are your friends after all. I’ll let Ryu know now and text you the details - you still have the same number right?” Suga asked, eyeing up the newer model phone Kuroo didn’t have six years prior.</p><p>“Yeah I do, kept the sim.” Suga nodded and typed out the details of the party, Kuroo’s phone going off a few minutes later to let him know he received it after letting Tanaka know of the situation and him confirming that he was fine with it ‘The more the merrier!’ His text had read. “Looks like you got a new number though, Suga.” Kuroo chuckled as Suga craned his neck to look over the top of Kuroo’s phone, which displayed the text from ‘Unknown ID’. “Ah, Yeah I did. You may as well delete everyone’s contacts and get them all again since so did pretty much everyone. You have been gone a while.”</p><p>“Noted. Ok, whilst I wait for Tsukki, I’m going to go see what Bo’s up to.” Suga nodded, claiming he and Daichi should probably get back to work now too, seeing as the busiest time of their day was just coming up soon.</p><p>“Working means no more kissing behind the juice bar you two!” Kuroo called over his shoulder, and Suga returned the sentiment by leaning up for a kiss right in the middle of the beach and flipping off Kuroo despite his eyes being closed. Kuroo laughed to himself as he walked to the juice bar towards where he could make out the back of his best friend who was currently being occupied by a black-haired stranger Kuroo couldn’t identify. </p><p>He squinted as he walked, attempting to make out the person from the back of their head and uniform (the uniform not helping in the slightest) before he caught the side profile when their head turned to presumably talk to Bokuto and Kuroo froze. </p><p>Making sure neither Bokuto nor Akaashi noticed him, Kuroo turned slowly and walked back the way he came, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible so he wouldn’t draw the pair’s attention. Then his mind began to race.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck, I forgot about Akaashi.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He’s his best friend, he can’t see me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He probably blames me, but it... it wasn’t my faul-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn’t anyone’s fault, that’s what he decided and I just, had to deal with it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I wonder what happened after I left, if he thought he made the right decision.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I didn’t.....</i>
</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Bokuto’s smile fell as soon as he turned away from the group, depressed that the premise of surfing was something he didn’t want think about before coming on this trip. He knew his friends loved it the same way he still did, so he should have known they would want to spend a lot of their time in the sea. Unfortunately for him, that meant a lot of time in the sea, unaccompanied by himself. </p><p>The sand was soft against the edges of his feet as he made his way to the juice bar and sat down at one of the stools provided. The server, who just happened to be Oikawa, looked at him questioningly as he dried a few glasses.</p><p>“Well, that’s not the same smiley face we left you with this morning,” Oikawa commented, leaning his arms on the bar top to get a closer look at Bokuto’s depressed face, “what happened to you?”</p><p>“No offence... uh, “ Bokuto had completely forgotten his name.</p><p>“Hmph, rude considering we only met an hour ago, but it’s Oikawa, “ Oikawa reminded him of his name, but not without getting his own sarcastic jibe in there along with it. </p><p>“Yeah, Oikawa, I don’t really feel like talking about it to you.” He didn’t particularly feel like talking in general, which was rare for Bokuto, considering that was 80% of all he did, but having to hide or think about or explain something he hated really drained him, he had discovered. On top of that, it either made others uncomfortable or unable to respond well, either with words at all other than some form of “I’m sorry” or various phrases or sentiments that simply offered no comfort for him whatsoever. </p><p>Oikawa picked up another glass from a drying rack and began to hand-dry that one too, before placing it in front of Bokuto and straightening both arms to his sides with his hands resting on the bar top. “Fine, I won’t pry. Can I get you a drink instead?” Bokuto looked at the blackboard menu fixed to the wall behind Oikawa’s head. Most of the writing was legible albeit it slightly messy and there were many clumps of faded white from poorly erased previous beverage options or grammatical mistakes. He scratched his cheek whilst trying to decided and puffed out his cheeks, slowly blowing air through his lip as he contemplated his decision.  He eventually settled on a mango and pineapple combination and chatted amicably with Oikawa as he made the drink, since he was the only person there currently sitting down.</p><p>When he received the smoothie, it tasted amazing, and he had to stop himself from necking back the whole thing in one go. Oikawa could tell his delight at the drink as he commented, “if you like that, you should try Suga’s version: same thing but with added lime.” Bokuto raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning Oikawa’s suggestion.</p><p>“I know it sounds strange, but it gives it a good sour kick! I’ll make it for you next time.” </p><p>“Well I can’t say I’m not curious now. So thanks, man.”</p><p>“No problem.” Despite the small intermission in his moping, Bokuto’s thoughts soon returned to his two best friends doing the one thing he just couldn’t. And it sucked. But he tried not to feel too sorry for himself. After all, he had gotten a killer smoothie out of it, right? It seemed like a desperate excuse to Bokuto and he slumped slightly, leaning his forearms on the counter as he chewed thoughtfully on the straw of his drink. A small but sharp voice suddenly punctuated his thoughts.</p><p>“Well I must say, I thought I did a better job consoling you last night.” </p><p>The stranger’s voice from the night before rang in Bokuto’s ears and he turned wide-eyed to see the same beautiful man in the golden hue of the sunlight standing less than a foot away from him. His hands were wrapped around it each other, resting in front of his stomach and he offered a small smile to Bokuto, who had frozen. Too stunned to say anything Bokuto simply gaped, and the stranger took this as opportunity to sit down on the stool beside him and continue. “When people try to drink away their problems, it isn’t normally at an alcohol-free juice bar.” </p><p>Bokuto regained his brain just enough to blurt out, “This place is alcohol-free?” He mentally slapped himself. That’s what you say to the pretty stranger right now?!</p><p>“Well for customers, but not entirely for staff or lifeguards after closing time.” He gave a knowing smile and Bokuto chuckled and turned to look at the pretty stranger.  His black hair bristled gently in the warm afternoon breeze, brushing it just enough out of his face to reveal his prominent, sharp jawline and mimicking cheekbones, which coupled beautifully with the softer visual of his smaller, cute nose. His eyes no longer looked bored, but happy, and Bokuto could now truly confirm they were a lovely shade of ocean blue. Just like the night before, he found himself unable to think clearly. </p><p>“We never properly met,” the stranger - who he now knew was another lifeguard given the grey and red uniform he was sporting - extended his had towards Bokuto, waiting for him to shake it, “Akaashi Keiji.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Bokuto took his smaller hand and encased it in his larger one, shaking with emphasis and announcing, “Bokuto Koutarou! Nice to properly meet you!”</p><p>“You too,” Akaashi pulled his hand back and Bokuto did the same, desperate to come off as casual to pretty Akaashi, “so, what are you doing alone at the juice are then? You mentioned last night you had roommates.” Bokuto was impressed at the man’s memory, having only been an offhand comment when Kuroo had demanded to know his location the night prior. </p><p>“Well, I only know those two roommates, and they’re currently out surfing.” He hoped he would properly remember their conversation, half worried Akaashi had been in a dream state and had completely forgotten the helpful conversation they had had on the beach. </p><p>Luckily he did, only responding with a knowing “Ah.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded and raised his eyebrows in a disappointment , lifting up his smoothie so the straw could reach his mouth that wasn’t now laying on his arms on the countertop of a juice bar work surface anymore, like it had been before Akaashi had arrived. “Yeah, so I decided I’d come check this place out, since it was raved about so much on our way down.”</p><p>“As it should be.” Oikawa pompously commented, despite his back being to them as he sorted through different fruits and him not being included at all in the conversation anyway. Both found it very unnerving that he had been listening in on them the whole time in the first place. </p><p>“Oikawa, you don’t even own this place. You know Daichi only hired you because you kept complaining to Suga that you hated your old job and neither of them wanted to hear it any more.” Akaashi quipped, both he and Oikawa smiling and Bokuto looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. He really hadn’t expected Akaashi’s blunt sense of humour.</p><p>“These reminders of the past are so unnecessary, Akaashi!” Akaashi chuckled to himself at Oikawa’s pouting glare that both parties knew held no real contempt and was only done for dramatic effect. Akaashi turned his gaze back to Bokuto. </p><p>“Well, my morning shift just ended, would you like me to keep you company? At least until my lunch break ends in an hour and I have to start my afternoon shift.”</p><p>“I’d love that, actually.”</p><p>The two once again fell comfortably into conversation about themselves: their pasts, their jobs, their goals for the future, all stuff that comes up in a first proper meeting, right? Bokuto couldn’t help but continue his secret admiration of Akaashi, who was undeniably pretty, but, unbeknownst to Bokuto, Akaashi was doing the same. He couldn’t stop the multiple glances and flickers to the broad expanses of Bokuto’s shoulders or the muscles down his arms, which were clearly on display given the baggier than usual tank top Bokuto wore, which also teased the edges of his chest, and it was all Akaashi could do not to blush. He ordered a drink too to try to cool the rising heat in his cheeks and chest. </p><p>Both Bokuto and Akaashi found it incredibly easy to feed off of the other’s energy in their conversation and keep it going, not a single awkward pause or uncomfortable silence graced their conversation and neither could help being wrapped up in the other’s words as they spoke.</p><p>The hour seemed to fly by and it was both’s biggest wish that they could have another. </p><p>“I really should go, my shift starts in a few minutes and Iwaizumi would not be happy if I was late.” Akaashi explained, standing up and slipping on his flip flops that he had kicked off a few minutes after sitting down. </p><p>“Oh yeah, want me to uh, walk with you there?” Bokuto offered, suddenly slightly shy at the prospect of walking along the beach with Akaashi to his place of work. Akaashi finished patting down his pockets, checking he had everything he came with, before looking at Bokuto and offering a smile. “I’d like that, thanks.” It was only a minute to two minute long walk tops but they still found something to talk about during it, slipping easily back to how they had been for the previous hour. </p><p>“Well, thank you for walking me.” Akaashi, now the one feeling a touch shy, locked his hands and placed them behind his back, looking down a little. Bokuto showed him a wide grin before replying, “no problem! Thanks for staying with me whilst I was at the juice bar. I, I guess I needed it.” He chuckled at little and both skirted around the reason why Bokuto was alone and needed the company. “No problem.” Akaashi seemed hesitant to say what was next, given that he hadn’t just turned and left, but he finally spoke after a few seconds.</p><p>“Would you, uh, want my number? In case you ever need another midnight chat. Or just, a chat in general.” Bokuto, flustered at the thought of Akaashi actually wanting to keep in contact with him, didn’t reply to the question and Akaashi was about to retract it, before Bokuto opened his mouth. “Yes.” He blurted out. He was given a puzzled look.</p><p>“I-I mean, Yeah I, I’d love to get your number. I-I mean, if you’re okay with it and y-you don’t mind if I text you.” Bokuto was becoming flushed and he shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, mentally scolding himself for stuttering and being a general blabbering idiot. Akaashi placed his hand on his upper arm in an attempt to bring him back to earth, which simultaneously did, but also sent his brain soaring. </p><p>“I would like if you texted me. You’re fun to talk to. I’d like to keep in touch throughout your stay.” Akaashi retracted his arm and pulled out his phone to unlock it, offering it to Bokuto, who took it tentatively and struggled to put his number in given his slightly shaking hands. Once he did, he smiled and handed it back. “Thank you.” Bokuto nodded, unable to think of a response. </p><p>They said their goodbyes and Bokuto watched as Akaashi climbed the three or four metal stairs at the side of the lifeguard tower and walked into the small room, exchanging a few words with Iwaizumi. Bokuto had to force himself to turn around and walk back to the juice bar, where a smirking Oikawa waited for him. </p><p>“So, “ he started, clearly grasping for explanations, “You two know each other?” </p><p>“Were you listening to us the whole time or just most of it?”</p><p>“Just most, but I did see him staring at you and you staring back. Painfully obvious, the pair of you.” He tutted and shook his head in mock disappointment, given away by the smirk he couldn’t pull off his lips and Bokuto scrunched up his face. “What? I don’t, like, like him or anything.” </p><p>“Sure you don’t.” Oikawa replied simply, not even making eye contact with him as he walked over to the new gaggle of customers who had just arrived whilst Bokuto was gone, leaving him to think.</p><p>Ok, so he probably really liked this guy. They hit it off really well, he was helpful and comforting and not judgemental about his situation, not to mention he was stunningly pretty. He had caught a few times where Akaashi was eyeing up his arms or upper body, but didn’t feel it would go down well if he brought it up, so he took it as a quiet victory, deciding it was something he’d revisit later on when he had a better understanding of what the looks meant. Maybe Akaashi liked him too? </p><p>Bit of a stretch, he thought, we have only just met, but, it’d be super cool if he did! </p><p>On the other hand, he could have just been intrigued by his physique; he did spend a long time in the gym weekly and cared a lot about upholding his structure. He made a mental note to ask about a nearby gym when he next saw Kuroo. </p><p>He ordered another drink and chatted amicably to Oikawa as he drank, contemplating his thoughts in the back of his mind at each break in the conversation.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>“Sooo?” Bokuto asked the moment the door to their room was closed, turning to Tsukishima with wide, excited eyes. Tsukishima had expected this, though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped they had forgotten. Regardless he still decided to play the long game, at least for a bit anyway. </p><p>“So, what?”</p><p>“Oh come on Tsukki don’t give us that. You know exactly what we’re talking about.” Kuroo interjected, toeing off his shoes by the door before walking past Tsukishima and flopping down on the bed on his back, tilting his head to the side to look at the still standing Tsukishima. </p><p>“Yeah, and you said you would tell us tonight when we got back to the room!” Bokuto added on. He pointed out the window, which displayed the evening sun slowly setting over the buildings on the west side of town. “It’s tonight,” he gestured to the floor with both hands, “and we’re back in the room! So tell us!” Bokuto smiled smugly as if he just completely outsmarted Tsukishima and jumped on the far end of the double bed, closer to the door but further away from Tsukishima. Tsukishima himself just scowled in return, admitting an early defeat that he knew was coming anyway.</p><p>“..Fine. What do you guys wanna know?”</p><p>“Everything!” Both Kuroo and Tsukishima gave Bokuto a confused gaze at his outburst. “Sorry, bit much.”</p><p>“There’s not even that much to tell. I only spoke to him this morning in the diner for a bit and for even less at the beach.”</p><p>“A bit at the diner? Tsukki we were there for just over an hour and you didn’t talk to anyone else! Not even me or Bo!” Kuroo told him. He then smirked. “And I saw you smiling more than once.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s scowl deepened and he looked away, a faint blush dusting his cheekbones as he rose to shift through his clothes in his wardrobe. “I didn’t smile that much.” He muttered. </p><p>Kuroo snorted. “The fact that you smiled at all is a testament to how much you like him.” Kuroo walked over and lightly punched his shoulder before going to his own mess of clothes still half in his suitcase. “C’mon stop putting it off and tell us how it went this morning.”</p><p>The scowl fell into a neutral expression as he buried his head slightly in his clothes. “Fine, fine. Ugh, well first off because you guys called me ‘Tsukki’ this morning he thought that was my name.” Bokuto laughed before slapping his hand over his own mouth to try to hide it.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry keep going.”</p><p>“If you guys keep interrupting I can stop.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up Tsukki.” Kuroo said lightheartedly.  </p><p>“See, that’s the issue, you said it again.”</p><p>“We’re alone right now! Come on keep going!”</p><p>“Ugh, alright. Um, ok, I-uh, told him my actual name was Tsukishima Kei, he told me his name was Yamaguchi Tadashi. He told me he was a lifeguard and friends with some kid called Hinata in college that you apparently know, and that he moved back here because he couldn’t go back to his parents.” Tsukishima didn’t expand on that, feeling that it wasn’t his place to tell them something quite so personal. Thankfully, they didn’t question it either.</p><p>“Oh, he said he was an art major too, so I told him I did law and minored in palaeontology.”</p><p>“Ok this is all great Tsukki, but we’re not really getting anything here.” Kuroo said, looking up from his hands, which held mounds of clothes in each, looking somewhat disappointed and Bokuto nodded in agreement.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well you’re not telling us anything we couldn’t find out ourselves.” He threw down the clothes and stood up straight, walking over to Tsukishima, trying to meet his gaze. Kuroo had a knowing look in his eyes which suggested he knew more than what Tsukishima was letting him on to, but instead he asked the question which he knew would eventually retrieve him some answers. “What did you think of him? Were there any little quirks or habits he had that you thought were cute? Things like that Tsukki, the details!” </p><p>Tsukishima stopped pushing his clothes aimlessly around on the hangers and actually looked up. <i>What exactly did he like about Yamaguchi</i>He didn’t quite know, he just knew he did like him, and his little mannerisms: the way he would always push his bangs behind his ears only for them to fall back into his eyes again, the way he would scratch at his cheek just below his cheekbone when he was trying to remember something, the warm expression he gave out so freely, whether it was to Tsukishima himself or just because he had taken a nice sip of coffee or bite of his food. Kuroo’s words returned to him and he realised just how right he had been; he really did like this guy who appeared to be the complete opposite of him. And he kind of liked it.</p><p>He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed it, choosing not to say this to Kuroo and Bokuto, but instead saying “Ugh, I don’t know. It’s embarrassing you two knowing.” He added the last part quietly but they still got it nonetheless.</p><p>“No it’s not! You know we would tell you the same stuff. It’s only fair!” Bokuto whined.  </p><p>“Yes, but I wouldn’t ask.”</p><p>“Come on, there has to be something.” Kuroo redirected the conversation. </p><p>“Ugh, um, well when he told me he couldn’t go back home he was obviously anxious about saying it. He had his hands on his mug but then put them in his lap and kind of, fiddled with them I guess which was... kinda sweet” The blush was threatening to increase and Tsukishima mentally begged it not to do so.</p><p>“Aww, there we go, things like that! What else?”</p><p>“He.. he wouldn’t stop smiling. Whether it was small and polite or a bigger grin when he was laughing, it was always there. Normally I hate that kind of endless positivity but it seemed, less annoying when he did it.” He mumbled into his chest before pressing his hands to his cheeks to hide his blush and the grimace that followed because of the blush. “Almost endearing.”</p><p>He regretted saying that immediately, hearing Kuroo and Bokuto’s laughs of triumph and he pushed his forehead further into his fingers and clenched his jaw in an even worse grimace, regretting all his life choices that had led him to this very moment in his existence. </p><p>“I told you! What did I say? I said he would like someone the opposite of him, someone who was caring and sweet and optimistic, and look what has happened not a week later! I may as well be a psychic!” </p><p>Their banter continued for a little bit longer until it eased and their attention turned back to Tsukishima, this time in a more comforting way.</p><p>“Come on, we’re only taking the piss a little bit like we always do. Anything else you feel like sharing?” Kuroo’s more considerate tone, still laced with a little bit of teasing though too, did make it much easier to actually draw upon attractive parts of his crush’s person and made him feel like he could share them, but it took a minute still before he spoke up.</p><p>“Freckles,” he finally blurted out, lifting his head to look between Kuroo and Bokuto to gauge their reactions, which were both confused, “he had, lots of little freckles all across his nose and cheeks. A few lead a little path up to his eyebrows and he had a small collection of them on his chin too. Every time he smiled, their positions changed, but still looked natural and... p-pretty.” </p><p>“So Tsukki’s type is pretty boys, then huh.” </p><p>“As if you can talk Bo!”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not denying it!” </p><p>Both chuckled and even Tsukishima huffed a small laugh before looking out the window on his right, spotting a few bustling patrons accompanied the roads adjacent to them. Streetlights were just beginning to illuminate one by one as the darkening sky began to flourish. “Yeah I, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh, so he’s not just ‘not bad-looking’ anymore eh Tsukki?” Bokuto teased.</p><p>Another huffed chuckle. “No, he’s-“ Tsukishima breathed deep, “He’s really pretty and, I think I do like him, I guess.” He once again looked up to gauge Bokuto and Kuroo’s reactions, and, this time, they were smiling at him in a way that held no malice or teasing, but in a genuine way that conveyed that he would have their unwavering support if he was to peruse his crush. </p><p>“Ok you got what you wanted now leave me alone.” Tsukishima’s usual reserved nature returned in the drop of a dime and he reached for his wireless headphones he had placed over the headboard of his bed, turning then on and slipping them over one ear, holding the right side back until he found the right music in case one of the other two decided to talk to him again.</p><p>“Gotta be more ‘out there-ish’ if you wanna get this guy Tsukki!” Bokuto jeered from the double bed, laughing and Tsukishima shook his head. </p><p>“Not at five-thirty in the evening I don’t.”</p><p>Kuroo, who had traipsed to their little fridge to grab everyone a bottle of water, returned and handed Tsukishima a bottle before slapping him on the back, causing him to almost spill some of the water from the bottle he had immediately opened. This didn’t seem to phase Kuroo much however.</p><p>“Unfortunately for you, you do. We’re going to a party in half an hour, so you need to up your sociable stats for this occasion.” Kuroo nudged Bokuto as he walked to his array of shirts, shorts, jeans and other clothing items as if telling Bokuto to get himself together too. Bokuto huffed but rolled off the bed and opened the drawers which held his own clothes, pulling out his slightly nicer black jeans and T-shirt - slightly nicer as they had the least creases and fit him the best, considering most of his clothes were too big to accommodate his broader build - and chucked them on the bed behind him without looking, resulting in his jeans doing the splits across the floor and his shirt just clinging to the bed, his right sleeve just grazing the floor.</p><p>Kuroo mirrored the action, taking his own pair of black skinny jeans, a white undershirt and a red flannel to throw over the top and lobbing them over his shoulder but only marginally having more success at having them land on the bed than Bokuto did. </p><p>“Proud of you Tsukki. ‘Bout time you finally fancied someone.” Kuroo announced and Tsukishima cringed. Kuroo picked up the remote once he was satisfied with his clothing options and began flicking through channels to find something to have as background noise as they got themselves ready for the night. Tsukishima slipped the other side of the headphones over his ear and put on a random playlist to drown out their conversations and the conversations of whoever was on the television. The music drowned out everything else, allowing him to just focus on his thoughts. </p><p>
  <i>Where do I even start?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I can’t just tell him, I’ve only had one proper conversation with him, that’d be incredibly creepy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe I just.. get to know him more?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I see him, I casually start talking to him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah, that seems doable, I guess.</i>
</p><p>And Tsukishima kept his plan in his mind as he finally decided on what to wear and began changing into said clothes, careful not to knock his headphones from their place for fear of interrupting his train of thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well it’s been a while.. and sorry for the wait!! It turns out we’re incapable of making short chapters so enjoy this as an apology</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. flirting failures, and Yamaguchi really is head over heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to Tsukishima’s relief, the subject of his crush on Yamaguchi Tadashi was promptly dropped in favour of talk of the upcoming party they were on their way to. Everyone made sure they had their own set of keys as well as basic belongings such as phones, wallets and dignity, which Kuroo knew for certain would probably be lost by the end of the night by at least one of them.</p><p>To put it lightly, Tanaka wasn’t one to throw a nice little get-together type party, accompanied by their definitely calm and civil friends, sitting around a table eating little bite-sized snacks and drinking reserved amounts of alcohol from fancy champagne flutes until early evening. A Tanaka party meant all of his alcohol stock probably being drained, the place being trashed and there was a high chance of a karaoke machine on top of a stage for good measure. Kuroo made sure not to inform the other two of this, given that Bokuto would go crazy in excitement and would be practically buzzing on his feet, which was difficult to calm, and Tsukishima would for sure refuse to join, and Kuroo couldn’t have that. This was his chance to introduce them to everyone whilst being able to skip the awkward pleasantries that meeting new people entailed. Waking up the next morning remembering an awkward or embarrassing encounter with a stranger brought you closer and made it easier to talk, usually kick starting a good friendship. Hell, it’s how his and Bokuto’s friendship began and look where they are now.</p><p>Whilst this was likely to happen to Bokuto, who apparently had a somewhat similar experience with Akaashi given how close they were sitting at the juice bar earlier that afternoon, it was less likely for Tsukishima, though Kuroo hoped not impossible. If he had a few drinks in him, he could loosen up and maybe be more fun, which was a hope Kuroo held onto for Tsukishima’s sake, praying it would somehow get him closer to the lifeguard he liked. </p><p>He pondered these thoughts as the three made their way to the bar, stopping for a minute when they walked by the cafe so Kuroo could get his bearings and actually remember which way to go. The sun had almost completely set, which a small, vibrant orange glow blazing from behind a few buildings on the far side of town emphasised, with the sky fading from the pastel yellow and pink hues of the early evening into the darker blue of the young night. The evening air was crisp and cool on his nose, not quite cold, but he knew it would be many hours later when they left. </p><p>Really, it was a ten minute maximum walk from the hotel, (or so Sugawara had claimed), negating the need for the car, but the pauses they had to take as well as a wrong turn or two meant they showed up about half an hour after Suga had told them the party started. It kind of worked in their favour however, as, once they got through the doors, the party was already in full swing.</p><p>Tanaka’s typical rock music playlist pulsed through the building at a level that was loud enough to encourage drinking and dancing but still allowed conversations to be held comfortably without needing to scream their throats raw just to be heard. The thundering beat of the rhythm could be felt in the walls and through the floor. They took a few minutes to drink in the sight and Kuroo let out a low whistle that wasn’t quite audible to anyone other than himself as his eyes flickered around the establishment. It looked entirely different from how he remembered it from over half a decade ago. </p><p>The tattered, off-chocolate brown leather of the always slightly damp or sticky booths that could be pulled apart with little effort had been replaced with sleek, black leather, clear rows of silver studs imprinted along every seam in each booth to hold it together. These booths lined the left side of the deceptively large bar, with the actual bar sitting on the far right. Three sleek dark oak countertops, connected at each edge, were in place, creating a small enclosed section which Tanaka himself stood behind, currently shaking a drink mixer up by his head, a smile plastered over his face as he chatted with whoever was currently asking for a drink. All three bars were adjoining; one was in front of Tanaka, one to his left and one to his right and, from this angle, Kuroo could spot the assortment of liqueurs and syrups lining the walls with a multitude of fridges and freezers hidden beneath the countertops. Opposite them at the far end was a small stage which had two microphone stands, barely visible in the low light of the building, waiting on it and a small box-looking thing, presumably a speaker, with a tablet, presumably to choose songs from, by its side. Down to their right was a set of double doors, which Kuroo remembered from years back lead upstairs to a balcony area, which he frequented a lot years ago when he needed to clear his head. </p><p>The thought of escaping there again if he ever needed to was comforting, and they pressed forward further into the bar, walking over to where Tanaka stood, pouring out a clear liquid into a glass and garnishing it with a lime before handing it over to someone, who Kuroo thought was Matsukawa, who stood and left shortly after. Tanaka looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Kuroo, letting out a shout of greeting before leaning over the counter and slapping him on the back. Kuroo laughed and introduced Tsukishima and Bokuto, who responded with their varying levels of enthusiasm, as usual, and the conversation mellowed out from there.</p><p>“So, what can I get you guys?” Tanaka ran the towel tucked in the front of his apron across the counter, which was slightly damp with condensation, dried his own hands and replaced it in the front pocket, looking up at the three expectantly, fingers drumming on the counter.</p><p>“I’ll take a Rum Martinez.” Kuroo grinned and Tanaka paled, fumbling over his words and glancing across his stash of alcohol, desperately trying to come up with any excuse he could to not make the drink. Kuroo couldn’t keep the straight face for long and let out a loud laugh and Tanaka visually relaxed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that to you, man. I’ll just have a beer.” Kuroo glanced around at the other two, who had taken up seats either side of him. “What’re you guys getting?”</p><p>“Long Island Iced Tea.” Tsukishima replied quietly, hiding his embarrassment by turning his face. He never liked to admit it, but he was a sucker for a cocktail. Considering how strong his orders usually were though, he would typically have only one or two and would drink them slowly over the course of the night. He was sensible like that. “What about you, Bo?” Kuroo asked, taking out his wallet and thumbing through a few yen bills with Tanaka looking at Bokuto expectantly.</p><p>“White Russian for me!” He decided and Kuroo stopped going through his money to glance at Bokuto with a cocked eyebrow. “That’s not your usual.”</p><p>“I know, “ Bokuto replied simply, “but I feel like having coffee and since I can’t right now, I’ll have a White Russian instead.” Tanaka got to work on the three drinks after one last glance to Kuroo and Kuroo chuckled slightly. “You know it’s not just coffee liqueur, right Bo?” </p><p>“I do, but I still want it.” Kuroo shrugged, deciding against taking the time to explain to Bokuto that just because his drink had coffee liqueur didn’t mean it was some alcoholic substitute for the caffeinated drink.</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>“Why are you paying?” Tsukishima eyed the money in Kuroo’s hand suspiciously as he placed it in a pile on the bar top close enough to the other side that Tanaka could comfortably take it when the drinks were done. Kuroo shrugged.</p><p>“Just thought I should, my home town and all. Plus Tanaka’s probably missed me so much I’ll get a discount.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,“ Tanaka claimed, popping the cap off of a beer bottle he had returned from one of the various mini fridges and handing it over to Kuroo, who took it with an appreciative nod, “after the amount of alcohol I’m gonna lose tonight, I need all the money I can get.” Tanaka turned to the shelves of liqueurs and alcohols and pulled out the ones he’d need in the near future, placing them on the counter to await their use and going to collect ice for each glass.</p><p>“I figured as much, pretty much everyone seems to be here.” Kuroo commented, spinning his bar chair half way around so he could lean his elbows back on the bar top and glance around the scene.</p><p>He spotted Oikawa, Suga, Yamaguchi, Yaku and Lev gathered at a booth chatting and laughing loudly to each other. Daichi was there too, by Suga’s side and seemingly holding his hand under the table. On one of the other sides of the bar, Iwaizumi and Akaashi spoke amicably, sipping occasionally from their glasses. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were in the corner, seemingly observing the partygoers from afar, pointing and giggling to each other every now and then, before ending up doubled over in laughter that the music and distance prevented them from reaching Kuroo’s ears. In front of the stage, where the presumable ‘dance floor’ was located, there was a gaggle of people that Kuroo couldn’t quite make out given the quantity, swaying and rolling to the rhythm of the songs, all looking like they were having a lot of fun. But he was right, there were a lot of people, and each, at least as far as he could tell, were holding a drink of their own, excluding the lifeguard plus Daichi table, which contained multiple, variously filled glasses and as well as a number of empty ones too.</p><p>Kuroo internally winced at the hit the Tanakas would take from this party, but decided it wasn’t his problem and that he would enjoy it nonetheless. </p><p>He spun back to face Tanaka and started up a small conversation again, Bokuto and even Tsukishima chiming in occasionally as their drinks were handed to them. </p><p>The night had begun.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Just over an hour into the party, a couple things had occurred; the main one was that the group was no longer joined at the hip like they were when they first arrived. Tsukishima, who was halfway through his Long Island Iced Tea by this point, was heavily encouraged (pressured) to try to talk to some new people by Kuroo, Bokuto and vodka. He decided on the nearby Iwaizumi and Akaashi as they were amongst the quieter patrons of the bar. He was seemingly immersed in the conversation well, having joined without much of a hitch. The pair seemed to be fine with having an addition to the conversation, only one of which actually knowing Kuroo at all which made it a bit harder to find mutual ground but they managed well, with Iwaizumi and Akaashi continuing to talk fluidly and Tsukishima adding comments and opinions in when they felt appropriate.</p><p>Kuroo had been flitting around the large room for about half of that time, catching up and chatting with everyone. He moved from group to group, shaking hands, getting slapped on the back or hugged, laughing lightheartedly.</p><p>This left Bokuto on his own. Which he genuinely didn’t mind too much. Whilst he had difficulties being alone, it allowed him to do one of his more secretive hobbies : people watching. Not many knew, but he thoroughly enjoyed it, finding people’s daily lives or interactions fascinating. He obviously couldn’t stay still; he bounced in his seat a little and giggled quite a bit to himself as he watched, knees bouncing and fingers tapping on his glass. His eyes flickered across the entire scene, making sure not to make prolonged eye contact, if any at all, with any of the bar’s patrons as that would surely look very strange considering most of the partygoers didn’t even know who he was. </p><p>He raised his half full glass of White Russian to his lips and peered over the rim of the glass out at the crowd. </p><p>He could spot a small ginger boy with a taller black haired one ‘dancing’ seemingly very competitively and pretty badly if Bokuto did say himself, staring daggers at each other. </p><p>He took a gulp of the alcohol. </p><p>Across from him in one of the booths sat a couple he recognised from the day before. A broader, stubbly man with his longer hair down by his shoulders had his larger arm wrapped around the smaller man, one with two-toned hair, as he drifted off sleepily, curled into the larger’s torso. He took a swig of the drink on their table and pulled out his phone, gently running his hand up and down his partner’s arm soothingly. </p><p>Bokuto lowered his glass just below his chin. </p><p>His eyes shifted further right, where, in his peripherals, he caught sight of a recognisable beauty. His head snapped to where it was drawn and he instantly made direct eye contact with Akaashi, who had also been looking around, but was not so shamefully staring at Bokuto in particular. </p><p>Bokuto’s grip tightened around his glass and, after a few seconds, he had to make a conscious effort to loosen the grip for fear of damaging it because holy hell did Akaashi look pretty. </p><p>His hair looked slightly more pristine than the sea-salted locks he had seen early that day, with it now staying together more than falling into his eyes like it had been. A black, form fitting button down graced his torso with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top button undone, contrasting the pale skin of his collarbone beneath. He wore dark jeans which hung a little loose but were still overall, fitting on the man’s physique. His look was capped off with a small but somehow still bright smile and a tiny silver stud gilinting in his left ear, piercing Bokuto where he sat. Bokuto couldn’t draw his eyes away, but it’s not like he wanted to. And Akaashi didn’t seem to want to either.</p><p>Whilst he was still involved in the conversation, (Akaashi was nothing if not polite, after all) he couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at Bokuto each minute, biting his lip ever so slightly when the look was returned or caught. After a few minutes, Bokuto watched as Akaashi bowed slightly to Iwaizumi, spoke a few words then slipped past him and walked over to Bokuto’s direction. Panicked, Bokuto suddenly stressed about how he looked and how Akaashi would view him, which was something he rarely bothered with worrying himself about. But Akaashi didn’t just walk; he looked like he was gliding across the room, smoothly twisting his body to avoid the touch of other nearby patrons and yet still managing to keep his eyes locked to Bokuto’s own, basically entrancing him with a mere gaze.</p><p>He gracefully took a place beside Bokuto on a bar stool and disconnected their eye contact to look over to Tanaka as if they hadn’t just been locked on each other throughout Akaashi’s entire trip over. As he spoke briefly to Tanaka, placing his drink order of a martini, he didn’t even acknowledge that Bokuto was right next to him, acting as if he was the only one on this side of the bar. Bokuto could tell he was teasing him, that much was obvious, but the alcohol had been stewing and building up for over an hour, shooting his confidence up to his higher levels. And Bokuto plus alcohol usually meant an uncontrollably bad flirt.</p><p>“Did it hurt?” Bokuto asked, looking forward into the bar, much the same as Akaashi was, nonchalantly shifting his gaze to his peripherals, eyeing up Akaashi’s reaction. Akaashi took the drink from Tanaka, placing down a handful of yen bills and taking a sip, looking curiously over at Bokuto.</p><p>“Did what hurt?” Bokuto leant in a little closer and lowered his voice.</p><p>“When you fell from heaven.” He leant back to where he had been and took a sip of his White Russian, once again looking out for Akaashi’s reaction out of the corner of his eye, rather than staring directly at him. Akaashi’s head raised a fraction and his eyes widened slightly, before a light pink tinted his cheeks and he tilted his head over his shoulder in an attempt to conceal the blush and small laugh that escaped his lips. </p><p>Bokuto liked seeing Akaashi flustered and decided to push his luck a little further. </p><p>“If you were words on a page, you know what you’d be?” Bokuto asked casually and turned fully to look at Akaashi. He was recovering his composure again, and that just wouldn’t do. He looked at Bokuto, but before he could even open his mouth, Bokuto finished. “<i>Fine</i> print.” Akaashi’s lips pursed together as he tried to hold in another small laugh. Bokuto capitalised on this with a third line.</p><p>“Something must be wrong with my eyes, ‘cause I just can’t seem to take them off of you.” Bokuto rested his chin in the palm of his hand and relished in the sight, a lazy grin painting his face. Akaashi had to press the back of his hand to his mouth as he shook slightly with flushed giggles, his face a deep red, evident even in the low light of the bar. Bokuto let the embarrassment stew for a bit as Akaashi tried to recollect himself, whilst Bokuto himself swirled the remains of his drink around the glass, smiling smugly to himself as if he had just won the lottery before knocking back the rest of his drink in one go and turning back to Akaashi, who seemed to be progressively gaining back his confidence. Bokuto was about to start again, but was interrupted.</p><p>“Uh, four plus four equals eight, right?” Bokuto, with his alcohol-infused brain, genuinely considered the question for a minute, actually unsure of the answer. He wasn’t given a chance to start counting on his fingers to confirm or deny the fact however.”</p><p>“But, you plus me, that e-equals fate..?”</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes widened, his confident persona having abandoned him at high tide to fend for himself, because now his brain was malfunctioning. <i>Akaashi had said that? To him? He like, really did that. That was adorable. Why can’t I breathe? What’s breathing?</i></p><p>“Uh, d-did I do that right, Bokuto?” Bokuto couldn’t get himself together for long enough to produce an audible answer in coherent Japanese. His face was redder than Akaashi’s had ever been and he just couldn’t stop the wide-eyed expression plastered all across his face. He tried to stutter out something of a reply, but to no avail.</p><p>“Um, B-Bokuto are you okay? I’ll get you another drink.” A little flustered, Akaashi called Tanaka over and asked him to make Bokuto another of whatever he had been having for the night. Bokuto, slowly remembering how to breathe consistently now, took the drink from Akaashi without a word as he spoke to him, Bokuto trying his best to provide answers and grow his confidence back again. </p><p>After a while, he did and a little while longer had his confidence back to its unwavering self, as long as he didn’t think about how adorably cute Akaashi looked blushing or giggling or embarrassed or flushed. </p><p>He was a bit fucked, and, for the first time, it wasn’t just because of the alcohol.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>“I wanna talk to him,” Yamaguchi was sitting up straight, a determined and drunkenly giddy expression across his face. “But I don’t know how.” </p><p>He sat back with his head on Sugawara’s shoulder, but the same fiery determination was still present in his eyes, nose scrunched and one hand tightly clasping his almost empty cocktail which spilt a bit given the angle he was sitting in. His eyes flickered between Suga and Oikawa, who were sipping their own drinks and trying not to laugh at their friend’s misfortune.</p><p>“Just flirt with him.” Oikawa replied simply, shrugging as he sipped his Manhattan, glancing around the bar to look at the unusually tall blonde attempt small talk with Kuroo and some others with their backs to them. Oikawa had both arms propped comfortably on the table, the hand not wrapped around his drink pressing on his cheekbone to keep his face up.</p><p>“But like, how?” </p><p>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and folded his arms on the table, smooshing his chin into his forearms, eyes narrowed and lips pouting out in concentration, staring intently at the table in front of him. Oikawa turned his head back around to face the two in his booth with him, but before he could fully turn, his eyes landed on a certain lifeguard walking past them. </p><p>Not even trying to hide his staring eyes, he swivelled his head smoothly around as Iwaizumi walked past and strolled to the edge of the room, only a few paces from their end booth, standing by a small table, which jutted out of the wall on its own, striking up conversation with Yaku. Oikawa, who was gripping the edge of the booth at this point so he could pull himself around it and hold himself there for a better view, released his grip and plopped down on the softer seat, bouncing in place a little as his eyebrows knitted together in a scheming face which told Suga he was up to something. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, Oikawa could spot Iwaizumi removing his sleek, fitted leather jacket and placing it on the table, revealing the taut muscles of his upper arms and chest, which pressed seemingly a tad uncomfortably on his black sleeveless shirt. Oikawa bit his cheek to stop himself smirking and turned his focus back to his thoughts, staring intensely at the table in front of him.</p><p>The planning face broke away after a few seconds and dissolved as Oikawa’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face in victory. He reached a hand over to Yamaguchi and placed it over his own. </p><p>“Don’t worry, ‘Dashi, I’ll show you.” </p><p>There was a glint in his eyes when he pulled his hand away and before either Suga or Yamaguchi could question him, he had flicked his head around and was rising from his seat, striding in an effortless sense a few steps over to Iwaizumi. Suga and Yamaguchi exchanged glances and scrambled in unison to the other side of the booth which was closer to where Oikawa now stood, just within earshot. They sat up on their knees, trying not to kick the underside of the table with their heels, and gripped the top of the curved booth seats, peaking out so only their eyes and noses were visible to others. </p><p>Oikawa walked up behind Iwaizumi, who knew he was there but decided not to pay him any attention. Until Oikawa demanded it. </p><p>He placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder gently, almost caressing it and he silently cheered when he felt the lifeguard stiffen under his sudden touch. He moved his hand softly from his shoulder down his bicep, running his fingers along the muscles, earning a shiver, and leant in close to his ear. “Hey Iwa-chan. Miss me yet?” He teased, smirking despite Iwaizumi being unable to see it. Iwaizumi’s head lowered a fraction and Oikawa could tell he wore his signature scowl. What he couldn’t tell, however, was that that scowl turned up into a small smirk after a few seconds. What Oikawa also couldn’t tell was that, despite already having his fair share of confidence, alcohol upped it for Iwaizumi, and he knew exactly how to de escalate this tipsy mess and get one over on Oikawa’s cocky self whilst doing it. By beating him at his own game.</p><p>In one swift, smooth motion, Iwaizumi turned on heels. His Death In The Afternoon was slid precisely onto the table next to his hip whilst he demanded eye contact from Oikawa with a single glare, and he slammed one hand centimetres away from Oikawa’s head on the wall, caging him in between his arm, the wall and the corner of the room a little to their left with an audible thud and confident smirk. His bicep tensed when he strengthened his grip on the wall as if to intimidate Oikawa’s ego, and Oikawa couldn’t not look at it. He surrounded him from all angles with his broad physique alone, not to mention his strong presence which now gave its full attention to the man in front of him. Oikawa’s confident facade had disappeared in the blink of an eye and was replaced by one of flustered shock. </p><p>Iwaizumi held his gaze and his smirk for a few seconds as he slowly raised his head to whisper in Oikawa’s ear, teeth almost grazing his earlobe as he spoke. “What’s the matter, Oikawa? Little old Iwa-chan got your tongue?” His voice was low and rough from the alcohol, which Oikawa found incredibly attractive as it sent shivers running up his spine, and he realised he couldn’t find his voice long enough to say anything back. He was a flustering, stuttering mess and he knew it, the experience almost sobering him. </p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes slid from Oikawa’s own and took their time wandering over each part of Oikawa’s face, observing the curve of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw, the soft locks of his perfect hair, the damp pink lips from the alcohol he had been drinking, before falling back to his eyes. His vision dropped once more to admire the slender but strong body being showcased in the tight but open clothing. Black skinny jeans and a white button down with the top button open certainly was a good look for him, Iwaizumi had to admit.</p><p>After a few seconds, but what felt like hours to Oikawa, Iwaizumi finished his inspection with a simple, “appears so.” He lowered the arm next to Oikawa’s head with all intents and purposes of adding to Oikawa’s flushed state, going slow enough to be the final teasing act of their interaction to really ruffle Oikawa’s feathers, fingertips grazing his skin every so often before Iwaizumi turned, holding the eye contact for as long as he could, before he picked up his glass again and turned from the taller man. He struck back up conversation with a now confused Yaku and acted as if the interaction never happened. </p><p>Oikawa, on the other hand, had to take a few seconds to recollect himself. His eyes remained wide, flashing with the entire scene over and over again, certain parts sped up, certain parts in slow motion. </p><p><i>What happened to his confidence?</i> He had that situation in the palm of his hand, completely in his control. Then in just one turn and look into his eyes, it was like that palm had been slapped away and replaced with Iwaizumi’s, who had easily snatched the control from him and dangled it in front of his face just to taunt him. Trying to act as if he wasn’t just thoroughly humiliated, Oikawa walked as casually as he could manage (which was not casual at all) back over to his booth and cleared his throat before settling down and clasping his hands together on the table, refusing to look the other two in the eye. He bit his cheek and frowned a little, humiliated blush flaming across his cheekbones.</p><p>Suga and Yamaguchi glanced out of the corner of their eyes at each other before exploding in laughter, swirling in giggles at their friend’s mortification. They dropped lower on their knees, and rested their temples on the back rest of the booth, struggling to breathe from laughter. “That was....” Yamaguchi couldn’t compose himself long enough to finish the sentence but he tried a few more times before getting it. “That went horribly. I thought you were good at this sort of thing, Oikawa!” Oikawa huffed and slumped onto his forearms, chin on top of them, frown deepening. </p><p>“You,” Suga took a second to breath before he kept going, choking on some of the laughter, “You got your ass so thoroughly handed to you, he may as well have cut it off and shoved it into your fucking arms with a little bow tied around it!”</p><p>The comment, as reluctant as Oikawa was to admit it, was accurate, and sparked a new round of giggles to explode from the two, who clutched their stomachs, bent over each other as they wheezed breathlessly, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes. They didn’t care about the volume they were currently operating at, favouring their friend’s hysterical humiliation over any sort of concern for other people in that moment. </p><p>“Alright, I fucking get it, okay? It didn’t go as planned,”  Sugawara squawked out a new laugh at the extreme understatement, “BUT it’s over now, so whatev- oh for God’s sake would you two get a hold of yourselves already? It wasn’t *that* funny.” The pair wiped their final tears and looked up as they willed their breathing to return to normal, the occasional huff of laughter leaving them but other than that, they had mostly calmed down. They shifted from their knees back down to a regular seated position . </p><p>“Way to go, Oikawa! You tried! You failed, but you tried!” Yamaguchi raised his glass sloppily as if making a toast, sealing the declaration with a long sip of what was left of his Cosmopolitan after spilling a fair amount from the fake toast. The usually shyer, more timid Yamaguchi was what one may call, a ‘happy drunk’. He became a beacon of determination and positivity and laughter when he had a drink, letting go of many inhibitions in favour of his true desires. </p><p>Suga patted his arm before claiming that, “Oikawa may not have been the best example of flirting just then.” Oikawa opened his mouth to argue but Suga gave him a pointed look. “Don’t try to deny it, Tooru, that went horrendously and you know that better than either of us.” He motioned between himself and Yamaguchi, and Oikawa’s pout grew, refusing to make eye contact. Yamaguchi drunkenly giggled, hiccups punctuating them every now and then. They stayed quietly smiling at Oikawa’s pain for a bit until Suga’s face shifted into shocked excitement and he began repeatedly slapping Yamaguchi’s arm to get his attention, eyes not diverting from what he was looking at. Yamaguchi shifted from his drunken, off-beat swaying to the music to face him. </p><p>“Ah! Hey wha-“ but Suga subtly pointed his finger in front of him to where Tsukishima was approaching their booth from across the room. Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide and he turned to face Sugawara, letting out a high pitched noise from the back of his throat that would have been a squeal had he opened his mouth. He looked between Sugawara and Oikawa, who had looked up in curiosity after the noise Yamaguchi had made, and managed to put two and two together instantly, before his mouth started spewing questions before his brain could catch up.</p><p>“Is he coming over here? For me? How do I look? How drunk am -hic- I? Do you think he’ll notice? I spent time looking cute and now he’s going to come over to see me right?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, great, very, yes, and he’ll love it!” Oikawa exclaimed, grabbing his drink and unceremoniously shuffling out of the booth to stand, beckoning Suga to follow, who did as was suggested, hurrying a bit when he saw Tsukishima getting closer. “Besides, of course you look good, I did your hair after all!” Oikawa winked over his shoulder. </p><p>“Oh my! What a good idea, Oikawa! We should go find Daichi right now this second, bye Tadashi!” Suga shouted over his shoulder, smiling warmly, whether it was from the happiness for his friend or copious amounts of alcohol he had drunk, no one could really tell. He offered a wave to the two as Oikawa laughed at his pathetically obvious excuse, that Suga and Yamaguchi both thought in the moment was brilliant, and dragged him across to the bar by the wrist. The pair stumble onto bar stools and swayed substantially, cackling loudly and leaning on each other in vain attempts to steady themselves, Oikawa’s previous defeat fleeing his mind for the time being.</p><p>Tsukishima cleared his throat as he sat down on the edge of the rounded booth to announce his arrival to an aimlessly grinning Yamaguchi as if he hadn’t known he was there.</p><p>“Haha, hiii Tsuuukiiii.” Yamaguchi slurred, teeth out in a blinding smile that gave its full attention to Tsukishima’s rapidly beating heart. A heart he could now hear beat only in his ears as the blood rushed to his face at the site of such endearing happiness. Yamaguchi giddily hiccuped, head tilted on the side of the backrest and facing Tsukishima with heavy eyelids but a constant grin as Tsukishima lowered himself to sit beside Yamaguchi. </p><p>“Hey Tadashi.” Tsukishima could just barely get out, struggling to think of something else to say. Luckily, Yamaguchi did that for him.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming!” </p><p>It was a blatant lie but Tsukishima didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Wanna grab a drink together?” </p><p>He sat up, the same smile still on his face as he shifted to where Tsukishima was and faced him, smirking up at him. Tsukishima could tell he was very tipsy to put it extremely lightly, and he was still just - and he meant just - sober enough to have enough willpower left in him to be responsible.</p><p>“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, Tadashi?” Tsukishima smirked back, enjoying the giddy atmosphere that had been created. Their faces were less than a foot apart, both staring at the other in a way that couldn’t quite be described. Yamaguchi’s hand, that wasn’t grasping his empty glass, was holding him up, mere centimetres from Tsukishima’s thigh and he resisted the urge to rest it on top and use it as leverage to push his face up close to his. </p><p>Maybe to kiss him, maybe to brush his nose against his, maybe just because he wanted to. </p><p>Still, the proximity between them now still allowed him to get a closer look at him, his fitted white button down showing off his lean figure and the undone top button previewing his bare torso with the view of his collar bones and lower throat, and Yamaguchi had to fight the urge to gawk at him. His hazel, almost honey coloured eyes bore into his own with a certain intensity he couldn’t pinpoint for the life of him, being that he was too entranced by them to think straight. The soft scent of alcohol and cola lingering on his breath and softly invaded Yamaguchi’s senses, clouding his thoughts more than any drink had that evening.</p><p>“Maybe I have.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “Maybe I still want more, though.” His voice came out much lower than he intended and he was slightly taken aback by himself. Tsukishima seemed to be too, as he leant back a fraction and Yamaguchi saw something flicker in Tsukishima’s eyes briefly, once again being unable to decipher it before it disappeared. </p><p>“Well maybe, “ Tsukishima reached for the glass in Yamaguchi’s hand and nestled his fingers over his, sending cold chills down Yamaguchi’s spine, “You should wind it down for the night.” </p><p>He gripped the glass itself and slowly pried it for Yamaguchi’s hands, pushing it so it slid across to the other side of the table. Despite looking like it was about to stop, Tsukishima clearly put a little too much force into the push, as the glass very slowly fell, bouncing off the booth seat before a distinct <b>smash</b> announced the state of that now deceased glass. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had turned their attention to said glass, simultaneously looked back towards each other, letting out childish laughs and leaning onto the table or the back rest as they did so.</p><p>“Tipsy Tsukki is strong!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, grabbing Tsukishima’s upper arm and giving it a squeeze before letting it go and giggling some more. Tsukishima froze at the sudden effortless contact but attempted to hide it quickly with a well timed chuckle. </p><p>“Come on, Tadashi,“ Tsukishima looked to his right to make sure no one was passing as he lifted himself up from the booth. Glancing around, he saw Bokuto at one side of the bar, staring intently at a speaking Akaashi and on the other side of the room was Kuroo laughing with Daichi. Good, they were distracted. Now he knew he wouldn’t be noticed leaving, he turned back around to where Yamaguchi still sat, looking at him curiously. </p><p>Tsukishima extended his hand to Yamaguchi, resting the other on top of the backrest of the booth for balance. “Come on, I’m taking you home.” Despite not wanting to leave, drunk Yamaguchi couldn’t resist the easy opportunity to hold Tsukishima’s hand, which he took eagerly, allowing the taller man to haul him to his feet. Underestimating his weight, Tsukishima pulled harder than was necessary, resulting in Yamaguchi slamming into his chest. They didn’t fall, but instead turned their heads to face the other, chests flush against each other. Yamaguchi’s free hand had managed to land on Tsukishima’s waist and Tsukishima’s had naturally found the small of Yamaguchi’s back. Their hands were still locked but their sides. They looked at each other alarmed, but it took a few beats longer than it probably should have for them to release each other, and they did so much slower than what would be considered normal too. Their hands were still locked, neither noticing. </p><p>“Um, so, uh... which way?” Tsukishima stuttered out. Yamaguchi flushed, blinking to get his bearings. </p><p>“Uhh, the motel. The uh.” Yamaguchi slurred his words, clearly half a drink away from completely losing control. He closed his eyes absently snapping his fingers over and over by his temple to try to help him recall the name. “Ace of Beeshes!” He said triumphantly, opening his eyes and pointing upwards. He took a step forward but stumbled slightly, pushing on their interlocked fingers in an attempt to steady himself. Tsukishima disconnected their fingers when he did get that balance back, and Yamaguchi immediately missed the warm feeling on his hand, before that warmth was felt all along his torso when Tsukishima wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into his right side, grabbing Yamaguchi’s left arm and threading it behind his neck.</p><p>“Close enough. Here, lean on me or you’ll fall like a sack of shit.” Yamaguchi’s muscles tensed around Tsukishima’s neck and he fought off chills. “We’re staying there too, so... I-I know the way.” They began to walk before passing a wandering Suga. Tsukishima got his attention and he wandered over with a drunken grin and pink cheeks.</p><p>“I’m going to take Tadashi home before he passes out here.” Tsukishima explained, ignoring Yamaguchi’s weak, hiccup-filled protests. </p><p>“Cool cool, bye bye!” </p><p>Tsukishima expected more of an explanation to be necessary, but shrugged it off as he lead Yamaguchi to the door, grins on both of their faces despite the incredible blushes that plagued the pair of them.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Kuroo caught a glimpse of Tsukishima and the lifeguard ducking out the front door wrapped in each other’s arms. He grinned to himself, praying for Tsukishima’s luck. </p><p>Kuroo had had a particularly eventful evening, greeting and re-greeting old friends and new acquaintances alike, enjoying every minute of it. </p><p>But he couldn’t help but give attention to the nagging fear in his head, and whenever he did he would take another sip or even a shot in an attempt to clear the invasive voices that consistently threatened to plague his mind. Given his higher than average tolerance, he was fairly sure he was still remotely sober, at least enough that he wasn’t forgetting the night anytime soon. Or his doubts.</p><p>For this brief moment in time, Kuroo caught himself alone at the end of one of the bar tables, quietly thinking to himself about his night so far. He held his glass steady in one hand whilst the other rested in his lap and he let his eyes flicker throughout the establishment, settling briefly on different recognisable groups, each in their own state of intoxication. </p><p>This didn’t last long, however, as, in the corner of a far booth, his gaze fell on a certain someone that caused cold shivers to be sent up his spine. </p><p>Despite his face being taken up by a small gaming device, Kuroo noticed Kenma’s consistent peeks out of his peripherals, until his eyes met Kuroo’s. Kuroo had to break away, suddenly finding himself overwhelmed with something he couldn’t quite place and struggling to breathe, airways feeling like they were slowly closing in on themselves. </p><p>Just the sight of him after all this time was enough to shake him to his core.</p><p>He left his almost full drink on the counter and swiftly turned to stand, striding quickly to the other end of the bar and slipping through the back double doors. He took the stairs two at a time and fumbled in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes and his blood red lighter which sported a small reddish-pink rose on either side. The cigarette was in his mouth just as Kuroo reached his destination, looking forward to seeking comfort in the nicotine that plagued his body.</p><p>He stood in the centre of the balcony, one hand covering the tip of the cigarette to shield it from the bitter breeze of the late night that stabbed Kuroo’s exposed forearms despite not being very strong. The end caught alight and Kuroo wasted no time deeply inhaling, feeling his stress beginning to ebb away, grip loosening on the pack and lighter.</p><p>“I thought you quit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey everyone!! sorry this chapter took so long, I've been off school for a bit and totally got distracted. So here's a long chapter to make up for it, I hope you find the cliff hanger interesting... And I hope everyone had a great Halloween!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kenma hated the smell of cigarettes, especially paired with who's presence they came with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He left his almost full drink on the counter and swiftly turned to stand, striding quickly to the other end of the bar and slipping through the back double doors. He took the stairs two at a time and fumbled in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes and his blood red lighter which sported a small reddish-pink rose on either side. The cigarette was in his mouth just as Kuroo reached his destination, looking forward to seeking comfort in the nicotine that plagued his body.</p>
<p>He stood in the centre of the balcony, one hand covering the tip of the cigarette to shield it from the bitter breeze of the late night that stabbed Kuroo’s exposed forearms despite not being very strong. The end caught alight and Kuroo wasted no time deeply inhaling, feeling his stress beginning to ebb away, grip loosening on the pack and lighter.</p>
<p>“I thought you quit.”</p>
<p>Kuroo stifled a choke, removing the cigarette with his middle and index fingers as he turned to see the face of the all too recognisable voice. Parting his lips ever so slightly, Kuroo blew the smoke into the outside air, paying little attention to the way it was swept up and carried away in the wind, over countless other balconies to his right. </p>
<p>“Kenma...” </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Kuroo, when his panicked state had engulfed him moments ago, Kenma had seen and followed him through the back doors and up to the secluded balcony area. He wasn’t sure why he had done it, and hadn’t even registered his journey until his eyes connected with Kuroo’s. He had no recollection of what he had done with his console, or where he had place his drink; there was a large gap in his memory between seeing Kuroo in his peripherals and speaking to his back that was emitting small wisps of smoke from the side of his head just seconds ago. </p>
<p>
  <i>It was like he had moved on instinct, like he felt a desire to follow Kuroo, despite not knowing why.</i>
</p>
<p>Why would he, anyway? Why would he follow Kuroo? It’s not like he did in the past. He couldn’t have, not then at least.</p>
<p>“Third year. You quit, I remember. It’s a bad habit, Kuroo.”</p>
<p>Of course Kuroo knew this. He knew all the shit that was currently probably housed in his lungs because of it. It was printed on the side of every packet, for fuck’s sake. </p>
<p>And Kenma was right. He had stopped. </p>
<p>He stopped for Kenma, because Kenma hated that he did it, and at such a young age too. With Kuroo’s extensive chemistry knowledge and general care for his well being, it shocked Kenma that he would ever try it, let alone sustain the poor habit and feed it daily. What shocked him more was that he had begun doing it to himself again even after all the effort that went into him stopping years ago. Kuroo knew how bad it was, and he hated that he did it just as much as Kenma did, but he couldn’t get over the wave of calm his body endured when he had one, being able to put his brain away even for just a few minutes to prevent himself from having to focus on whatever version of reality was sneaking up on him.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I did stop.” Kuroo turned back to face the outside world again, leaning his forearms on the intricately designed new railing as his gaze wandered from the ground far below up to the ashen sand of the beach under the minuscule light and the inky black sea washing back and forth gently, nipping at the edges of damp sand. “I picked it up again a few months into my first year of college, after-“ Kuroo cut himself off. </p>
<p><i>Now is not the time nor the place to bring up the past, Tetsurou,</i> he berated himself, scowling slightly before continuing.</p>
<p>“After everything.” He finished vaguely but both parties knew exactly what he was talking about, unsure of whether it was more painful to leave their past unaddressed or to bring it up right here right now, deciding on the latter for effort’s sake. Kuroo raised the cigarette to his lips again.</p>
<p>“Right.” </p>
<p>It hung awkwardly in the air, the single word restlessly hopping throughout the environment around them, back and forth between each other’s thoughts and being turned over and over again in their minds, over analysing its meaning. As if subconsciously, Kenma now stood beside Kuroo, forearms sitting atop the balcony railing with the tips on his fingers being the rests for his chin.</p>
<p>The silence was incredibly tense and not just because of their extremely forced conversation; Kenma was beginning to get anxious about what to do. The silence was maddening, making him feel something akin to anger or frustration. Kuroo continued to inhale the nicotine perched between his lips, rhythmically placing it there, letting it go, inhaling, then removing it again and exhaling and repeating, swirling whips of smoke emitting from his nose and mouth each and every time. And it drove Kenma mad. </p>
<p>Sick of the silence, Kenma decided to break it. </p>
<p>Just as Kuroo was raising the cigarette for the fourth inhalation, Kenma reached up and snatched it from his grasp. Startled, Kuroo watched wide-eyed as Kenma placed it between his own lips and inhaled the drug himself. His breath was much deeper and took much longer than it should have, and as he removed it he coughed and spluttered, holding the cigarette away from himself, before throwing it onto the concrete ground and stamping it out. </p>
<p>Way too many seconds too late, Kuroo made an attempt to snatch the cigarette back from his jaws just as Kenma had lifted his leg to stamp it. He glared frustrated from the crumpled pile of ash littering the floor that he could barely make out from the lower light, to the one who had done it, who was still coughing lightly. </p>
<p>“What the hell, Kenma? You know that stuff’s bad for you, why would you do that?” Kuroo demanded, crouching down to pinch the larger remains of the disfigured comfort and dropping it into the nearby ash tray on the outside balcony table. Kenma managed to regain his breath and looked up at the now straight-backed Kuroo.</p>
<p>“So you know?” The short answers were beginning to get on Kuroo’s nerves, and he was about to say something before Kenma continued. “You know how bad that stuff is for you but you still do it? Why? You stopped, you were getting better and then...” All sorts of ways Kenma could utilise to finish his train of thought swirled uselessly in his brain, which was unable to pick one for a while. </p>
<p>“And now you’re back to square one.”</p>
<p>Both were somewhat angry at each other for the events of this conversation, but neither could bring themselves to come up with a valid reason as to why. They stared into each other’s eyes for a considerable amount of time. Around half a minute passed with neither saying anything, just glaring into each other’s eyes and hating that they both held a somewhat warm sense of familiarity for the other. </p>
<p>The emotion Kuroo had been overwhelmed by back at the counter suddenly cleared into an explanation that surfaced in his head the longer he stared into Kenma’s eyes. </p>
<p>Deep infatuation that had just never left, not now not ever. </p>
<p>Deep infatuation that Kuroo had been repressing for years on end, diving into and out of flings with anyone he could in college, in what he could now classify as many desperate attempts to ignore the one that had meant the most to him in that regard.</p>
<p>Deep infatuation that, underneath it all, never had never and probably would never truly diminish in its entirety, if Kuroo was being completely honest with himself.</p>
<p>But he didn’t want to be completely honest with himself. At least, not right now.</p>
<p>Kuroo was the first to pull away from their locked gaze, eyes flickering to his hands. </p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this, Kenma... I can’t...” Kuroo didn’t know how to finish his fractured thought, so he decided to leave it alone instead. He fully broke away from Kenma, stalking back inside and slipping his pack of cigarettes and lighter back into his back pocket, the right one to be exact. The one Kenma knew he always used for lesser important items, favouring the left pocket for his phone or wallet. And Kenma both loved and hated that he could still call upon this knowledge after all this time.</p>
<p>Kenma sighed, feeling tears prickle the inner corners of his eyes, and he turned to look back over the seascape once more, burying his nose in his folded forearms and his eyes quickly following after once he released the first small sniff and almost sob, shoulder’s jittering up and down by the sides of his head as he wept silently.</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>The karaoke was in full swing.</p>
<p>Despite not being on bartending duty that night like they were paid to be, Matsukawa and Hanmaki (affectionately nicknamed Mattsun and Makki by Oikawa, which stuck with everyone else) hosted the karaoke, revelling in the attention they received from being the two that frequented the stage the most. </p>
<p>Makki came onto the stage just as Suga finished singing a slightly slurred version of a song from some musical, cheeks incredibly pink, either from blushing or from the booze. Both Makki and Mattsun knew how to work the crowd, and managed to get them to cheer for Suga’s performance more than it needed to be, resulting in Suga smiling giddily throughout, raising his glass in the hand that wasn’t gripping a mic and stumbling a bit. </p>
<p>“Well, now that your song has ended, Suga,“ Makki began into the other of the two microphones, the first being used by Suga, “who do you nominate to sing next?” Makki spoke like a game show announcer, as if his choice would be life or death, or the incorrect answer could cost him a lot. </p>
<p>Suga scrunched up his face, eyes narrowing as he surveyed the audience a few feet below. His eyes briefly landed on Daichi, who swiftly returned the gaze with a warning glare even Suga wasn’t daring enough to disobey, intoxicated state or not. Suga smiled innocently at his boyfriend and let his eyes wander until they fell on the not quite drunk but also not completely sober (tipsy, if you will) Oikawa. </p>
<p>“I choose Tooru!” Suga announced into the microphone and thrusted it forwards, as if Oikawa would simply float over the crowd to obtain it. Everyone clapped, laughed or cheered (some a mixture of two or all three) as they parted to let Oikawa squirm his way through the crowd whilst Suga descended the stairs by the side of the stage. The two crossed paths and before either could escape the other, Oikawa grabbed Suga’s arm and made him stop.</p>
<p>“Where’s Tadashi? I haven’t seen him for a good hour, maybe more.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that. Yeah, he left with Tsukishima.” Seeing Oikawa’s puzzled look at the name, Suga continued. “The blonde with glasses he’s been staring at all night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he did, did he?” A smirk crept across Oikawa’s lips and he leant in towards Suga with a suggestive smile. “I wonder-“</p>
<p>“No, not like that, asshole.” Suga reprimanded but couldn’t keep the smile from his face too long. “He couldn’t walk completely on his own and Tsukishima ended up half dragging him back to Tadashi’s place. He’s gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Poor kid. The little ones just can’t hold their liquor can they?”</p>
<p>“They don’t have the experience like we do.” Oikawa gave a conspiratorial wink and Suga giggled at the stupidity.</p>
<p>“Oi, princess. Are you gonna get up and sing or what?” Mattsun shouted over to them and Makki snickered from behind him. They exchanged one last glance before going in opposite directions; Suga met the open arms of Daichi whilst Oikawa bickered lightly with the two not-game show hosts, taking the mic from their hands as he did so and crouching down to search up the song he wanted to sing.</p>
<p> After a few minutes of deliberating, the first few beats to the song began to play and Oikawa stood, sauntering back to where the microphone stand was placed and slipping the mic into its hold. He gripped the microphone with one hand and the stand with the other as a loud laugh and squeal erupted from the speaker, before Oikawa himself sang.</p>
<p>
  <b>“They say he likes a good time.”</b>
</p>
<p>His gaze flitted to Iwaizumi, who had looked up at the mention of Oikawa’s name minutes prior. </p>
<p>
  <b>“He comes alive at midnight.”</b>
</p>
<p>They locked eyes, and, whilst Oikawa originally intended to make it a fleeting glance, he kept hold of the eye contact, singing intently. </p>
<p>
  <b>“My mama doesn’t trust him.”</b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa could see Iwaizumi biting his lip to hold back a smirk, and he upturned his own brightly.</p>
<p>
  <b>“He’s only here for one thing but, so am I.”</b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa swayed his hips in time to the music, using his hold on the stand to steady himself and keep his movements in time with the beat.</p>
<p><b>“A little bit older.”</b> Oikawa, eyes still locked to Iwaizumi’s, saw Iwaizumi roll his eyes at the indirect jab, despite neither particularly knowing who was older of the pair.</p>
<p><b>“A black leather jacket.”</b> It wasn’t subtle by this point who the song was directed at, but, really, when did Oikawa ever do subtle?</p>
<p>
  <b>“A bad reputation. <br/>Insatiable habits. <br/>He was on to me, one look and I couldn’t breathe. Yeah.<br/>I said if you kiss me, I might let it happen.”</b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa knew how to sing. He was by no means bad and definitely knew how to make an audience stop and stare. And he was so smug that his usual techniques were working on Iwaizumi too. Given his higher vantage point on stage, he could see how each and every word affected the shorter man, how each suggestive phrase or line provoked some kind of shuffle or readjustment to his stance, how he still ever so slightly squirmed under Oikawa’s intense gaze, despite choosing to hold it all in throughout, with his arms folded across his broad chest. </p>
<p>But Oikawa wasn’t done yet. He knew the duality of the song, and had no problem switching from the seductive slower voice of the beginning of the chorus, to the faster rap vocals of the second verse. </p>
<p>He had removed the mic from the stand, finally breaking eye contact from Iwaizumi, strutting across the stage effortlessly, knowing exactly what to do to make himself look as desirable as possible. He crouched in an almost-squat, eye level with those in the crowd now, swaying himself in moves he was making up on the spot but were somehow working incredibly in his favour. He kept his grin seductive and eyes lidded just to get the full effect of his words out to everyone in front of him, and by the final lines he was standing again, but not without a natural pose as he did.</p>
<p><b>“Stand next to me, you gon’ end up catching a fever.”</b> His glare locked to Iwaizumi again.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m hot.”</b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa was smug about it, and he wouldn’t even deny it. He knew he was good looking and believed that there was nothing wrong with showing it off just a little bit. But when he could show it off in front of Iwaizumi, it made it so much more worth it. Plus, he was almost certain he could catch a pink tint to his face, though it may have been the light, he couldn’t tell for certain.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was grinning at him now, unable to keep it to himself. The aforementioned leather jacket fit snug around his bigger arms and the collar was higher up on his neck, accentuating his jawline. Neither could take their eyes off the other, admiring them very obviously from afar, but pretending to themselves that they were being subtle.  </p>
<p>
  <b>“My my my my my oh my!”</b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa sung the final chorus before ending the song with his eyes shut and head tilted upwards so the excessive lighting centred on the stage could fully capture his lean form, chest heaving from being a little out of breath and neck slightly damp from sweat at his unnecessary dance moves (which Oikawa would say were very necessary). Their friends cheered for him, raising their glasses and clapping to indulge Oikawa’s ego. Suga, who had been shouting the background “My Oh My”s for him during each chorus, cheered the loudest from where he stood close to the front, arms now locked around Daichi who was leaning away from Suga’s yelling in an attempt to not have his ears bleed. </p>
<p>“Alright Oikawa, nicely done!” Mattsun claimed, as he made his way on to the stage, his tone of voice teetering between genuine and sarcastic, making it impossible to tell which he was implying. “Now the choice is yours, who sings next?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi immediately tried to hide in the crowd, hoping to god that, for once, being average height was short enough for his desired outcome. Oikawa knew he had no other options. Aside from the fact that the majority of the rest of the crowd had already sung (three times in Suga’s case), Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s option before Suga had even chosen him.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan! You’re up!” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi immediately looked to the ceiling as if praying to any listening deity that this wasn’t happening to him. His eyes dropped to meet Oikawa’s expectant gaze, mic held in front of him, noticeably swaying in the air. When those close to him turned to him and began gently pushing him forward he waved his hands in front of himself.</p>
<p>“No, I-uh. I don’t sing. Not for me. I’m good!” He announced loudly to be heard over the crowd. </p>
<p>And it wasn’t that the crowd could hear him. </p>
<p>It was that they simply didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Come on Iwaizumi!” Suga, who had released his death grip from Daichi a few paces away, clapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder as he spoke. “Think of it as an initiation! All us lifeguards have done it! It’s like a tradition, even our timid little Tadashi has sung up on that stage more than once!” Suga neglected to mention that the “more than once” meant twice and that both times he had been drunk off his face and didn’t remember anything the next day until he was shown the videos taken of him courtesy of Oikawa.</p>
<p>“Ugh. If it’s something everyone else has done... s’pose I have to.” Iwaizumi grumbled and pushed his way to the stage, audience clapping and whistling as he went. Oikawa watched him approach, a smug grin stuck to his lips as he handed over the microphone, making sure their fingers brushed as they did. </p>
<p>When he passed Iwaizumi, he learnt into his shoulder, whispering a quiet, “Impress me, Iwa-chan.” Into Iwaizumi’s ear, which sent shivers running across his neck and down his spine, not that he would ever show it to everyone staring at the pair of them. He repressed the instinctual shake of his shoulders in favour of keeping his usual gruffer appearance as he walked to the tablet to choose a song. </p>
<p>A strong beat pulsed across through the speakers before a guitar rift played a repeated tune. Then, Iwaizumi sang, and it shut everyone’s mouths, Oikawa’s included. He’d gone pale at the realisation that this was his second failed humiliation attempt of the night on his part.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Have you got colour in your cheeks?”</b>
</p>
<p>Oikawa clearly did not.</p>
<p>In fact, Oikawa didn’t know how he looked, or what to think, or anything really, because Iwaizumi’s deeper tone worked well with the song he had chosen and he knew it. What was worse, Oikawa couldn’t deny it. Both of Iwaizumi’s hands were placed on the mic stand gently and his head was tilted slightly as he sang, eyes closed. The heel of his foot tapped the floor rhythmically in time to the beat, almost a subconscious gesture.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Cause’ there’s this tune I’ve found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat.”</b>
</p>
<p>His eyes had opened and he was glancing, almost subconsciously, to Oikawa, who was now standing where Iwaizumi had stood when Oikawa was the one on stage. Oikawa’s face portrayed a blank expression, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he attempted to make sense of what he was witnessing. He knew it would bite him later, but Iwaizumi smiled slightly at the very rare frozen state of Oikawa Tooru, feeling victorious in a sense that he could elicit that reaction twice in one night. </p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t know what was happening to him tonight; he could charm his way through any situation like second nature, but he had tried twice tonight to get Iwaizumi’s attention in his way and both times had backfired, had caused him to devolve it a bumbling, stuttering mess. And he hated it, but, he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he ought to have.</p>
<p>
  <b>“So have you got the guts?”</b>
</p>
<p>That was the question, really. Did Iwaizumi have the guts to continue the song, knowing the implications that could arise from the upcoming lyrics? Apparently so.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Simmer down and, pucker up<br/>I’m sorry to interrupt <br/>It’s just I’m constantly on the cusp<br/>Of trying, to kiss you.”</b>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was fully aware he was the furthest thing from subtle. He was publicly admitting his less than subtle feelings to Oikawa on a stage using a song. The trick was, however, that it was incredibly easy to hide it from him. Iwaizumi had a number of excuses he could use if Oikawa suddenly confronted him, ranging from <i>“it was just a song, Shittykawa, get over it, I didn’t write the lyrics, did it?”</i> To straight up pretending he doesn’t remember singing in the first place. </p>
<p>He knew he was way too sober to forget anything as of yet, but Oikawa didn’t know that.</p>
<p><b>“Do I wanna know?”</b> Iwaizumi began the chorus, voice resonating with the mic in a way that was truly pleasing to the ears.</p>
<p>Oikawa had recovered his expression at least, and was now smiling at Iwaizumi in an almost smug way that said “I know you’re loving it up there, you’re welcome.” And Iwaizumi had to resist and eye roll. Well, he was enjoying more than he thought he would have, at least. </p>
<p>He knew Suga’s claim that this was like an initiation was bullshit, since he had been here for months and had never once been told he had to sing, though this was the first party that had been thrown since he had arrived in town, at least that he had heard of. But he was also enjoying it for the satisfaction of having Oikawa under his thumb again, when that cocky bastard always assumed he would have the upper hand in every situation.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?”</b>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi fought to make sure his expression and tone of voice didn’t give anything away, as if it hadn’t been thoroughly given away by now already. He didn’t even really know what he wanted, just that it involved Oikawa. He decided not to get hung up on it now; that it was a future matter to deal with. For tonight, he was focused on enjoying his multiple victories over Oikawa, who had not once but twice fallen silent because of Iwaizumi’s influence, which was a feat in itself, excluding the fact that each time was only for a few minutes. </p>
<p><b>“Do you want me crawling back to you?”</b> Iwaizumi finished with a smile on his face, having actually enjoyed the singing way more than he thought, and cursing Oikawa’s apparent psychic ability to figure out that he had enjoyed being on stage much more than he thought his face was letting on. </p>
<p>Loud cheers, whoops and wolf-whistles erupted from the crowd, who had clearly not expected Iwaizumi to sing at all, let alone be pretty damn good on top of that. Iwaizumi smiled, halfway between pleased with himself and uncomfortable underneath all the looks directed his way.</p>
<p>“Whoo lets go Iwaizumi! Who knew he had that in him?” Mattsun announced, extracting another round of cheers from their friends. Iwaizumi became a little flustered as he looked out at everyone, downright blushing when he met Oikawa’s lazy smirk and glint in his eyes. He smirked back.</p>
<p>Makki took the second microphone. </p>
<p>“Okay, who’s next?”</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>Tsukishima stumbled into the main doors of the motel, counting himself lucky that he just barely managed to remember his way back to their motel in the dark. Yamaguchi half hung off of Tsukishima, limbs entangled around his neck to keep him up straight and walking as they made their way up the stairs. They both managed to trip multiple times, miraculously recovering in time for there to be no bloody noses, sprained ankles or broken bones. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi, between hiccups and choked chuckles, gave answers in a raw voice to Tsukishima’s inquiries about where his room was located in the motel, and they managed to find their way to the door, only a few down from Tsukishima’s own, just as he remembered. </p>
<p>Not wanting to go fishing around in someone else’s pockets, Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi to retrieve his front door key (praying he hadn’t managed to lose or drop it at some point throughout the night), and sighed with relief when Yamaguchi produced a small key ring with two keys jangling on it from his front pocket, phone falling out as he did so, though he didn’t seem to notice, or care. </p>
<p>Tsukishima contorted awkwardly to grab it and let it fall into his own pocket, deciding he would put it down on the first table or surface he saw when inside. They both leant against the door with much more force than necessary, causing it to slam into the adjacent wall. Yamaguchi chuckled at the mistake, whilst Tsukishima winced at the loud sound. But the wince was wiped from his face when he heard a sound from inside. </p>
<p>A strangled sort of yawn.</p>
<p>The creak of bed springs.</p>
<p>Tsukishima’s blood ran cold in spite of the snickering Yamaguchi, who had now unwrapped himself from Tsukishima and was leaning heavily against the wall, stumbling. </p>
<p>Someone was in here? That can’t be good, surely.</p>
<p>Tsukishima gulped and steadily made his way around the corner to where he assumed the bed resided, only to see a sole double bed, much like the one in his own apartment, stationed in the centre of the room. </p>
<p>Only, it wasn’t empty. Tsukishima had found the source of the person he now knew was not an intruder, but the relief of said person not being dangerous only washed over him for a brief second, before the gears in his brain began turning.</p>
<p>One double bed. Someone already there. Shared apartment. So they had to be, oh...</p>
<p>Tsukishima could’ve slapped himself. What a fucking idiot, he thought, of course someone this pretty has someone else already. He should’ve known. His peripherals caught Yamaguchi tripping over the shoes lining the edge of the wall, and he reached out an arm to wrap around his waist, guiding him over to the bed where he sat him down gently, so as not to wake the other occupant, slowly prying off Yamaguchi’s shoes. </p>
<p>A soft smile plagued Yamaguchi’s lips the entire time, silently contemplating whatever his drunken mind could conjure up as he was taken care of, but Tsukishima’s mind was anything but quiet.</p>
<p>Typical, really. The first person he had ever had an interest in just had to be way out of his league and already in a relationship. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi had settled down, back facing the little ginger curled down in the bed, who rolled over slightly and almost managed to fall straight out of bed.</p>
<p>Good, let him. Tsukishima thought, but balked a little at the sudden spite he felt towards the guy. He didn’t even know him, he’d just seen him in his crush’s bed and- yeah no, he wasn’t going to like this guy anymore than he already did if he continued that train of thought. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi, despite having almost fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow, still had his fingers barely looped around Tsukishima’s wrists, and it hurt Tsukishima to pull them off and get up from the bed. He stood in front of the door about to walk out, before he thought better of it and went to go find an empty bin or something similar, two pills and a glass of water for Yamaguchi, knowing how bad his hangover would probably be the next morning. The pills and water he found relatively easily enough, but the empty bin became their half-full bin that sat in the corner of the room, which Tsukishima moved to Yamaguchi’s side of the bed before he deemed it good enough. </p>
<p>Before leaving, Tsukishima took one last look at the pair. They were still on their sides facing away from each other, but their back’s barely grazed one another in a seemingly sweet way. A closeness he had never felt before came naturally to the two before him that were unconscious, and it made Tsukishima’s stomach twist with something he may pin as jealousy. He scowled, berating himself still for allowing his hopes to be raised about a fruitless crush, when they were now crumbling around him.</p>
<p>He clenched his jaw as he left, pulling out his own keys and jammed them into the lock of the door a few apartments down, disappearing within once the door opened, and he didn’t even have the energy to wait for Bokuto and Kuroo to return, sinking down into his bed once he changed and falling into an uncomfortable sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again I am so sorry for the long wait, especially after that cliffhanger! But here is the angst you have all been waited for, with something more light-hearted to make up for it. And on another note my co-author has finally joined AO3! So I am adding her to the fic summary. Next chapter all will be revealed, mostly?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>